Desejo Por Três
by JessMaryB
Summary: Com seu quadragésimo aniversário se aproximando e um mau casamento atrás dela, Isabella Swan quer um novo começo. Cedendo a sua irmã, Bella concorda em visitá-la em Desire, Oklahoma. Dom/sub e relacionamentos ménage é a norma em uma cidade onde fazendeiros e cowboys adoram e protegem suas mulheres de uma forma que deixa Bella fascinada. Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Sinopse

Titulo original: Desire For Three

Autora original: Leah Brooke

Sinopse:

Com seu quadragésimo aniversário se aproximando e um mau casamento atrás dela, Isabella Swan quer um novo começo. O casamento lhe deixou uma concha sem emoções e ela jurou nunca mais se envolver com um homem novamente.

Cedendo a sua irmã, Bella concorda em visitá-la em Desire, Oklahoma.

Mas Desire é uma pequena cidade diferente de qualquer outra. Dom/sub e relacionamentos ménage é a norma em uma cidade onde fazendeiros e cowboys adoram e protegem suas mulheres de uma forma que deixa Bella fascinada. Primeiro ela fica intrigada, em seguida, alarmada, quando dois irmãos lindos e superprotetores, Anthony e Edward Masen, correm para reclamá-la para eles próprios.

Arrancada de seu escudo protetor, ameaçada por seu ex, Bella está determinada a se manter forte, mesmo quando seus dois amantes formidáveis estão decididos a possuí-la.

Será que sua independência seria sufocada ou amaria lhe dar a força necessária para mudar a vida de todos os três para sempre?

Nota: Esta historia pertence à Leah Brooke e os personagens à Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Anthony Masen olhou para seu irmão, Edward Masen, antes de voltar sua atenção para os três irmãos Cullen.

"Full house!" Emmet Cullen riu enquanto espalhava as cartas na mesa. "Cinco reis completos!"

Anthony fez uma careta enquanto jogava seus três ases. "Parece que você está em uma maré de sorte esta noite, Emmet."

"Em uma maré de sorte aqui." Paul Cullen riu. "Em casa, ele está na casa do cachorro com Esme," ele se referia a sua esposa e o terceiro irmão Cullen, Carlisle, riu em resposta. "Carlisle e eu temos tentado conseguir que Esme o perdoe, mas até agora ela não fez."

Emmet olhou para seus dois irmãos. "Não me importo no quão chateada ela está. Ela merecia uma surra e ela conseguiu!" Ele bebeu o uísque com uma careta. "Ela gostou daquelas palmadas, também, o que apenas a chateou ainda mais."

Paul sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu gostaria de ter chegado lá primeiro. Ela sabe que tem que verificar se está com seu celular. Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido com ela nessa viagem a Tulsa."

"Você está pregando para o coro," Carlisle disse enquanto distribuía a próxima mão. "Eu lhe disse que se tivesse chegado lá primeiro, teria sido a minha mão fazendo sua bunda queimar. Sua raiva não vai durar muito. Ela sabe que estamos apenas tentando cuidar dela como sempre fizemos."

Paul colocou sua aposta. "Vamos voltar para casa mais cedo hoje e acabar com isso." Ele sorriu em antecipação.

Anthony e Edward absorveram a conversa entre os irmãos Cullen. Emmet, Paul, e Carlisle Cullen haviam se casado com Esme há mais de trinta anos e tinham três filhos crescidos. Ninguém podia duvidar do amor destes homens por sua esposa. Ele se mostrava claramente em seus rostos e você podia ouvi-lo em suas vozes sempre que falavam sobre ela.

Vários homens se reuniam no clube, alguns jogando pôquer, outros só conversando, mas todos com um olho na atividade que acontecia do outro lado da grande sala.

Dois membros do clube, Demitri Weston e Félix Sullivan, tinham uma mulher nua — uma nova sub — entre eles.

"Foda-me, maldito!" Ela gritou.

Ambos riram quando ela soluçou sua excitação. A mão de Félix aterrissou forte em sua bunda que estava curvada sobre uma mesa. Os dois também estavam nus, seus pênis duros e pulsando enquanto despertavam a mulher. Seus mamilos estavam duros e vermelhos, suas coxas molhadas pelos sucos fluindo de sua boceta.

Demitri segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça com uma mão e acariciou seu pênis com a outra enquanto lentamente empurrava através de seus lábios abertos.

"Vamos, querida, abra mais," ele incitou enquanto começava um ritmo suave de golpes em sua boca à espera, quase com cuidado como se para não empurrar muito longe.

Os gemidos podiam ser ouvidos em torno da sala enquanto Félix usava os próprios sucos da mulher para preparar seu ânus para seu pênis. Correndo os dedos por seus sucos e em seu ânus, ele a acariciava e ela choramingava de prazer.

Ela chupou Demitri ainda mais forte, exigindo em sua excitação. Quando Félix acrescentou outro dedo, ela gemeu, empurrando para trás contra sua mão para forçar os dedos mais fundos. Ele lhe deu o que ela queria, estirando-a para levá-lo.

"Rápido, Félix," Demitri resmungou. A tensão de se conter endurecendo seus traços. "Ela é má com a boca."

Félix lentamente tirou os dedos de seu rabo apertado, rindo quando ela se esforçou para segui-los. Segurando-a no lugar com uma mão forte em seu quadril, ele embrulhou a outra em seu pênis esticado, e posicionou a cabeça em sua entrada apertada. O nível de excitação na sala subiu quando ele lentamente empurrou contra o anel apertado de músculos. A mulher empinou enquanto a cabeça do pênis desaparecia dentro dela.

"Fácil, querida," Demitri sussurrou para ela enquanto puxava e beliscava seus mamilos frisados, avermelhados de suas ministrações anteriores. "Você terá tudo. Apenas relaxe para que Félix possa enfiar seu pau toda a distância dessa bunda bonita."

Atrás dela, ele assistiu enquanto seu amigo se movia; os golpes cada vez mais fundos, torcendo gemidos contínuos dela. Demitri puxou o pênis de sua boca quando Félix passou um braço em volta de sua cintura, puxando suas costas contra seu peito. Demitri se moveu para ficar na extremidade da mesa e Félix trouxe a mulher se contorcendo para mais perto.

Ela estava linda, corada com excitação, arqueando nos braços de Félix tentando alcançar a satisfação. Mas Félix a segurou firmemente contra o peito, não lhe dando espaço para se mover enquanto Demitri ficava em posição abaixo dela, posicionando-se na entrada de sua boceta. Lentamente Félix a abaixou sobre a ereção pulsante de seu amigo.

"Foda-me!" Ela gritou quando os dois homens estavam finalmente acomodados até o cabo dentro dela.

Eles gemeram com a tensão enquanto rapidamente estabeleciam um ritmo bem praticado. Quando ela gritou sua liberação, os dois continuaram a fodê-la, batendo nela agora enquanto um segundo orgasmo a agarrava. Ambos clamaram quando gozaram, encharcados de suor, segurando a mulher já esgotada firmemente entre eles.

Anthony puxou seu olhar longe da sessão de treinamento e olhou para seu irmão antes de se voltar para o jogo. "Demitri e Félix parecem estar se divertindo."

Edward assentiu. "Eles normalmente fazem. Ter todos hospedados no hotel funciona para eles. Eles fazem dinheiro com os quartos e atendem a todos os novos subs recrutados. Esta deve ser nova. Não a reconheço."

O clube Desire sediava sessões de treinamento para Doms duas vezes por ano. Os aspirantes a Doms se hospedavam no hotel de Demitri e Félix ao lado. Mulheres que viviam o estilo de vida em tempo integral, mas não tinham um Dom permanente, e mulheres que só se envolviam quando vinham para Desire, Oklahoma para participar. Alguns vinham ano após ano, usando o tempo de férias de seus trabalhos para participar do treinamento, realizando suas fantasias antes de voltar ao mundo real. Outros vinham na esperança de encontrar um Dom que os manteriam.

Que incluíam advogados, médicos e contadores, juntamente com garçonetes, e até mesmo um professor da escola.

A maioria dos membros do clube morava na cidade de Desire, onde se reuniam para discutir e trocar ideias sobre o estilo de vida que tinham escolhido levar. Os membros do clube davam um ao outro conselho e suporte, sempre explorando novas maneiras de dar prazer às mulheres de suas vidas. Ninguém criticava o estilo de vida um do outro, desde que fosse consensual e ninguém se machucasse.

Edward observou Demitri levantar a mulher em seus braços e levá-la da sala, seu amigo Félix indo ao lado deles, esfregando suas costas. Quando saíram, ele se virou para Carlisle Cullen.

"Tenho que perguntar. Por que diabos você diria a Esme que teria sido o único a espancá-la se tivesse chegado primeiro?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça em confusão. "Ela não estava brava com você, apenas com Emmet. Isso não a deixou com raiva de você, também?"

Carlisle riu enquanto seus dois irmãos davam risadinhas. "Oh, sim, fez. Mas, se vocês rapazes vão compartilhar uma mulher, é melhor aprenderem a ficar juntos."

Emmet se inclinou para frente, seus olhos cheios de piedade enquanto considerava Anthony e Edward. "Vocês eram muito jovens quando seus pais morreram; jovens demais para realmente entender a relação deles. Teríamos explicado como tudo funcionava nesse tipo de relação, mas quando você se casou com duas mulheres diferentes, não vimos o ponto."

Paul pulou dentro. "Embora haja três de nós, Esme governa a casa. Acredite-me, quando ela não está feliz, ninguém está feliz. Nós governamos no quarto só porque ela permite. Não significa ainda não, mas se você aprender a amar sua mulher, você nunca vai ouvir essa palavra. Mas você ainda é o homem da casa e tem a responsabilidade de cuidar de sua mulher, fazer o que é melhor para ela. Ela pode nem sempre concordar com o que você acha que é melhor, que é quando você tem que insistir."

"Que é o que aconteceu com a gente," Carlisle disse. "Esme sabe que sempre tem que estar com seu celular, e que deve ficar ligado. Queremos poder verificá-la e ter certeza de que está bem, e queremos que ela possa chamar um de nós quando tiver um problema. Mas ela se esqueceu de levá-lo quando foi a Tulsa com uma amiga passar o dia." Ele deu de ombros. "Foi um erro honesto, qualquer um de nós poderia ter feito, mas ao espancar sua bunda vermelha, espero que ela pense nisso da próxima vez que sair, e não esquecer de novo."

Emmet bateu o punho na mesa. "Se espancar seu traseiro significa que ela vai ter seu telefone com ela quando precisar de nós, eu o faria cem vezes mais. Não fazemos nada que não seja em seu próprio interesse." Ele considerou Anthony e Edward. "Caberá aos dois decidir o que é melhor para sua mulher, mas vocês têm que concordar com isso ou nunca vai funcionar. Se ela pode dividí-los em seus pensamentos, ela pode acabar não respeitando nenhum dos dois, porque vocês não a enfrentaram. Uma mulher precisa saber que seus homens são fortes o suficiente para lidar com ela."

Anthony suspirou. "O que acontece se erramos?" Ele olhou os três irmãos. "Eu me lembro de quanto amor e riso havia em nossa casa quando estávamos crescendo. Vejo o quanto vocês amam Esme."

"Isso nós fazemos," Emmet concordou.

"Sem dúvida," Paul respondeu prontamente.

"Mais que a vida," Carlisle adicionou.

"Veja, é isso que quero dizer. Todo mundo sabe o quanto Esme ama vocês três. Queremos o que vocês têm; uma mulher que todos vocês amam e que ama vocês de volta."

"Você vai encontrá-la quando menos esperar, e quando fizer, você vai saber;" Emmet lhe disse. "A primeira vez que vimos Esme, foi assim para nós. Apenas certifique-se quando encontrá-la, de lhe dar o que ela precisa. Pode não ser o que ela quer no início, mas você sabe."

"Vocês dois estão esperado há muito tempo pela mulher certa," Paul acrescentou. "Tem tanto tempo que estão esperando para dar que acho que o único problema que os dois vão ter é que ela será completamente estragada."

Anthony ficou sentado, tomando sua bebida depois que os irmãos Cullen partiram para lidar com sua esposa, desejando que ele tivesse tal problema para lidar. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, assustou quando seu amigo Jake puxou uma cadeira para se juntar a ele e Edward à mesa.

"E aí rapazes, tudo bem?"

"Muito bem," Anthony murmurou. "Como foi tudo?"

Um joalheiro, Jake era especializado em peças que geralmente não eram encontradas na maioria das joalherias. Ele fazia a maior parte de seu dinheiro com a venda de suas peças pela internet.

Jake respondeu, "Jasper chegou perto de perder a paciência mais de uma vez esta noite."

Edward assobiou por entre os dentes. "Jasper tem mais paciência do que qualquer um que eu sei. Eu nunca o vi perder a calma em todos esses anos que o conheço. O que aconteceu?"

Jake serviu-se de uma bebida da garrafa na mesa. "Dois dos Doms aspirantes tem as mãos pesadas. Também não prestam atenção à resposta de uma mulher. E não podiam dizer o que lhe dava prazer e o que a machucava." Seu rosto endureceu. "Foi com Angela. Ela disse a Jasper que a única razão que não usou sua palavra segura foi porque confiava nele para pará- los."

"Filhos da puta." Anthony bateu o copo e o uísque derramou em sua mão. "Espero que Jasper e os outros possam ensiná-los algo antes de enviá-los de volta para casa. Eu não gostaria de pensar o que eles fariam com uma mulher sem supervisão. Angela está bem?"

Jake riu. "Ela está bem. Ela emperrou isso e vai ficar o total de seis semanas. Nesse momento está sendo preparada para uma viagem para a sala de jogos com os três."

"Uau!" Edward parecia impressionado. "Ela poderá nunca partir!"

Jake engoliu a bebida e se levantou. "Eu adoraria ficar e papear, mas tenho que estar em Tulsa às sete da manhã."

"Por quê?" Anthony perguntou enquanto ele e Edward também se levantavam. "O que foi?"

"Você não lembra que eu disse que a irmã de minha esposa finalmente está chegando para uma visita?" Jake os lembrou.

"Nessie não tem tentado trazê-la aqui há mais de um ano?" Edward perguntou.

Jake suspirou. "Nessie está me deixando louco. Ela está preocupada com Bella. Ela nunca podia vir porque seu filho estava na escola e não podia deixá-lo, e também não podia tirá-lo da escola para trazê-lo com ela. Agora que ele está na faculdade, Nessie não está aceitando um não, como resposta. Ela disse que Bella não está soando muito bem e que está preocupada. E disse a Bella que se ela não viesse para cá, ela ia para Maryland tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos. Bella finalmente cedeu. Graças a Deus!"

Isabella — Bella — Swan andou pelo aeroporto seguindo as indicações para a área de bagagens. Ela notou olhares diversos lançados em seu caminho enquanto se movia pela multidão. A pouco menos de seu quadragésimo aniversário, ela não se importava mais com o que os outros pensavam. Vivia sua vida como queria.

Ela olhou para a parede espelhada enquanto passava e parou, franzindo a testa para seu reflexo enquanto limpava uma mancha escura debaixo do olho. Pelo menos sua pele estava boa. Ela devia sua aparência cremosa e cabelos brilhantes aos produtos que ela e sua parceira de negócios, Alice, faziam para sua loja. Ela olhou para os olhos. Eles pareciam enfadonhos castanhos e mortos. Ela não via as manchas de ouro que faziam seus olhos brilhar quando ria por muito tempo. Ao pensar nisso, ela não via nada neles por muito tempo. Afastando-se da imagem deprimente, ela continuou pelo aeroporto para encontrar sua irmã, Vanessa.

Antes de alcançar o carrossel ela ouviu um grito. Virando-se, viu-se envolta no abraço de sua irmã. Vacilando no contato inesperado, Bella se deixou abraçar Nessie de volta.

Soltando-a, Nessie olhou para o rosto de sua irmã "Bella! Oh, querida, pensei que você nunca viesse! Obrigado!" Ela a apertou novamente e Bella encontrou-se se agarrando desesperadamente à sua irmã.

Jake ficou para trás e observou sua esposa cumprimentar a irmã. Como um Dom, ele tinha aprendido a ler o rosto e a linguagem corporal de uma mulher e a falta de emoção em Bella o preocupou, seu sorriso para Nessie não alcançava os olhos. Seu olhar se estreitou, preocupado que esta mulher fria machucasse sua esposa com sua falta de sentimentos quando Nessie borbulhava de emoção ao ver sua irmã bebê.

Ele começou a avançar, com a intenção de emitir um alerta baixo, até que viu o quão desesperadamente Bella abraçou Nessie. Mmm, algo estava acontecendo aqui. Bella parecia estar escondendo algo. Ele planejava manter uma estreita vigilância sobre ela. Se algo ameaçava ferir sua esposa, cuidaria disso ele mesmo. Não importava o quanto Nessie amava sua irmã, Jake não podia ficar de braços cruzados e ver sua esposa se machucar.

Avançou quando as mulheres se separaram. "Oi, Bella. Você não mudou nada." Tomou sua mão, sem se surpreender quando ela se afastou quase imediatamente.

"Eu tenho," ela admitiu. "A vida faz com que você mude."

Sem comentar, ele fez um gesto para o carrossel. "Quais malas são as suas?"

Ela acenou com o bilhete. "Eu tenho isso. Já volto."

"Mas Bella," Nessie chamou atrás dela. E olhou para Jake em confusão.

"Bella parece que já está acostumada a cuidar de si mesma," Jake meditou enquanto seguia sua cunhada, sua esposa em sua esteira. "Ela deve ter alguém para pegar sua bolsa, Nessie."

Ele tinha mentido quando disse a sua cunhada que ela não havia mudado. Ela parecia mais fria agora do que quando a tinha conhecido anos atrás.

Ele nunca tinha feito segredo de que não gostava do ex-marido de Bella, Mike. Mas vendo seu aparente efeito sobre ela, ele sabia que Mike tinha muito a responder. Só esperava que essa nova Bella, mais fria, não machucasse sua esposa. Nesse caso, não teria escolha a não ser intervir, e ele não esperava ansiosamente por isso. Mas vendo o jeito como sua esposa olhava para sua irmã, Jake sabia que se alguém podia ajudá-la, esta seria Nessie.

Nessie fechou seu celular, virando a tempo de ver Bella puxar a alavanca da parte de trás do carro. "Deixa isso, Bella. Jake está a caminho. Vamos nos sentar no ar condicionado. Está quente demais para fazer isso."

Nessie tinha levado Bella a uma cidade vizinha para fazer algumas compras, esperando que ao estar sozinha com ela pudesse conseguir algumas dicas do que estava errado com sua irmã. Até agora, porém, Bella não tinha falado nada.

"Bella, por favor! Jake vai ficar bravo se não esperarmos por ele."

Bella olhou para ela. "Por que ele ficaria bravo? Eu posso trocar o pneu em poucos minutos, e então ele não terá que fazer nada."

Nessie olhou para Bella curiosamente. "Parece que você já fez isso antes. Você não chamava Mike quando tinha problemas com o carro?"

Bella empurrou a alavanca no lugar e começou a içar o carro. "Por que eu o chamaria quando sou perfeitamente capaz de mudá-lo eu mesma? Além disso, Mike nunca estava por perto. Jake não fica chateado por você chamá-lo para trocar um pneu, quando ele está provavelmente ocupado? É só ligar de volta e lhe dizer que já estou fazendo isso."

"É ela?" Anthony se contorceu no assento para ver a mulher com Nessie enquanto Jake fazia uma virada em U.

"Céu doce," Ele ouviu Edward murmurar ao lado quando pararam atrás do carro de Nessie.

"Esta é a irmã de Nessie?" Anthony exigiu. "Você a fez soar simples. Ela é linda."

Jake olhou pelo para-brisa. "Ela é bonita. E é fria, no entanto."

Anthony chicoteou a cabeça com isso. "O que você quer dizer?"

Jake deu de ombros. "Tenho medo de que ela vá machucar Nessie de alguma forma. Ela não parece ter quaisquer sentimentos por nada exceto seu filho." Ele se virou para eles. "Sabem como Nessie é, sempre tentando consertar todo mundo. Ela vai se machucada dessa vez e não há uma maldita coisa que eu possa fazer a respeito." Anthony viu a frustração de Jake enquanto considerava sua esposa. "E por que diabos ela está trocando o pneu quando sabia que eu estava a caminho?"

Anthony ouviu o suspiro de frustração de Jake enquanto o via sair do caminhão. Trocando um olhar com Edward, ele agarrou sua própria maçaneta e saiu, franzindo a testa quando a irmã de Nessie mal olhou para eles antes de voltar a trabalhar no pneu.

"Eu disse a Nessie para não chamá-lo," Anthony a ouviu dizer e a rouquidão de sua voz suave apertou sua virilha. "Sinto muito por tirá-los de tudo que estavam fazendo." Ela acenou com os dedos para eles. "Vamos ficar bem. Só vai levar um par de minutos."

Anthony, Edward e Jake olharam um para o outro com incredulidade. Jake foi o primeiro a se recuperar e avançou enquanto Anthony se recostava contra o caminhão para assistir, olhando para Edward para ver seu irmão olhando para a irmã de Nessie. Jake olhou para Bella e fez uma carranca.

"Você é louca? Afaste-se, Bella. Se Nessie não tivesse me chamado, seu traseiro ficaria tão vermelho que ela não poderia se sentar por uma semana."

Anthony viu os olhos de Bella se arregalar e Nessie ficar vermelho brilhante quando ele e os outros riram. Mas claro que Nessie não recuou.

"Promessas, promessas," ela disse a seu marido antes de se virar para ele e Edward, e fazer beicinho. "Tenho sido tão negligenciada ultimamente."

Ele viu os olhos de Bella se alargar ainda mais quando Jake murmurou, "Vamos ter que cuidar disso quando chegarmos a casa, então, não é?"

Nessie mostrou a língua para ele e se virou para sua irmã. "Bella, estes dois homens que parecem tão intimidantes são nossos amigos, Anthony e Edward Masen. Anthony, Edward, esta é minha irmãzinha, Bella."

Anthony avançou para apertar sua mão e sentiu um chiado de calor percorrer seu braço no contato. Sabia que ela tinha sentido também pela forma como olhou para ele, surpresa, e tentou puxar a mão de seu aperto. Segurou sua mão mais tempo do que o necessário e assistiu-a de perto. A surpresa em seus olhos se voltou para pânico e Anthony não pôde deixar de notar que seus mamilos agora cutucavam a frente de sua camisa folgada.

Quando ele finalmente soltou sua mão, ela a empurrou longe rapidamente e o observou com cautela enquanto alcançava para apertar a mão estendida de seu irmão. E escondeu um sorriso quando ela pareceu ter a mesma reação com Edward.

Ela puxou a mão do aperto de seu irmão, um olhar de incredulidade e pânico em seu rosto enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro entre eles.

Sua pele estava corada e ele não achava que tivesse algo a ver com a temperatura. A confusão em seu rosto o puxou, fazendo-a parecer tão perdida e vulnerável. Ela parecia confusa, como se não soubesse bem o que fazer com sua resposta.

Ele sorriu ironicamente quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se para esconder a evidência de seu desejo.

Ela olhou para ele.

E certamente não parecia fria para ele.

Ela desviou o olhar para dizer algo a Nessie e quando se voltou tinha a máscara fria firmemente no lugar. Mas ele já tinha visto sob sua máscara, e o que viu era o que ele queria. Desesperadamente.

Quando Bella se voltou de novo para Nessie, ele se moveu para ajudar Jake. E fizeram o trabalho de trocar o pneu.

Enquanto trabalhavam, Anthony estudou a irmã de Nessie. Isabella. Bella. Lançou um olhar para seu irmão e viu o mesmo entusiasmo que sentia nos olhos de Edward. Eles finalmente a tinham encontrado!

"Jake, por que você não dá uma carona para Nessie de volta para casa? Edward e eu vamos deixar o carro na garagem e pegar nosso caminhão na cidade." Ele apontou para Bella. "Levaremos Bella para casa quando terminarmos."

"Eu ia parar no mercado para pegar alguns bifes para o jantar, no entanto," Nessie disse. "Se vocês não se importarem de parar no mercado para pegá-"

"Nem um pouco," Edward disse, sorrindo.

"Ei," ela exclamou como se só agora tivesse pensado nisso, "por que não pegam o suficiente para todos nós e ficam para o jantar? Está tão quente, que tal vocês ficarem com a grelha e Bella e eu fazemos uma salada?" Ela se abanou. "Estamos tão quentes e cansadas de nossa viagem."

"Parece bom, querida." Jake olhou para sua esposa com ceticismo. Ela torceu o nariz para ele.

Anthony apreciou a fuga rápida de Nessie e Jake, assim ele e Edward poderiam ficar sozinhos com Bella antes que ela tivesse a chance de se opor. Quando Bella se moveu para entrar na parte de trás, Anthony viu Edward movê-la para o banco do passageiro.

Quando ambos seguraram a maçaneta ao mesmo tempo, Anthony escondeu um sorriso quando Bella puxou a mão e olhou para Edward nervosamente. Edward sorriu para ela.

"Em Desire, as mulheres não abrem suas portas quando um homem está presente."

Quando ela afastou o cabelo do rosto, Anthony ficou surpreso ao ver que sua mão tremia. Ela olhou para Edward por vários segundos antes de finalmente entrar no carro.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Anthony dirigiu até a cidade, sua atenção dividida entre a estrada e a sedutora sentada ao seu lado. Ela tentou duramente ignorar ele e Edward. Se Jake não o tivesse avisado de sua falta de emoção, ele teria ficado preocupado. Mas ele estava à procura das rachaduras em sua armadura e sua pequena querida não o tinha desapontado.

Ficou surpreso com o olhar genuíno de surpresa quando ela reagiu a eles. A aparente confusão em seu rosto lhe disse o quão desconhecido tinha sido para ela.

Isso fazia sua resposta a eles muito mais doce.

Ele não esperava ficar atraído pela mulher que Jake havia descrito para eles. Sabia pela expressão de Edward que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Não podia deixá-la escapar, pelo menos não até que pudessem examinar essa atração que sentiam por ela.

Talvez ela fosse apenas uma diversão temporária para eles, mas o furioso tesão que ele estava desde o momento em que colocou os olhos nela lhe dizia que era algo mais. E se o jeito como Edward estava se mexendo em sua cadeira era alguma indicação, ele tinha a mesma reação a ela.

"Você está gostando de nossa cidade?" Ele tentou começar uma conversa.

"É adorável." Ela desviou o olhar para a janela lateral.

"Você já passou algum tempo vagando pela cidade?" Ele trocou um olhar com Edward. Não queria nem pensar quem mais ela já poderia ter conhecido. Quando Edward fez uma carranca, soube que ele tinha tido o mesmo pensamento inquietante.

"Não, passamos todo o dia de ontem em casa, então saímos esta manhã para fazer compras," ela respondeu, ainda olhando pela janela.

Anthony tinha tido o suficiente dela tentando ignorá-los. Ele agarrou sua mão, e quando ela tentou puxá-la de volta, apertou ainda mais, tendo cuidado para não machucá-la.

"Nossa cidade pode ser um pouco diferente do que você está acostumada."

Acariciando sua mão com o polegar, sentiu o arrepio que ela tentou esconder. E sorriu.

Bella torceu a mão da sua. "A cidade onde moro é pequena. Elas são todas quase a mesma coisa." Ela tentou esconder o tremor em sua voz e temeu que tivesse falhado quando olhou para ele. Ele sorriu conscientemente para ela, e ela franziu a testa para ele, perguntando-se o que diabo estava acontecendo. Sentimentos que não tinha tido em anos a bombardeando, e ela desejou poder ficar longe desses dois até que descobrisse.

"Nossa cidade é muito diferente." Edward se inclinou para frente em seu assento, sua respiração abanando sua orelha. "Em Desire," sua voz foi baixa, "nós absolutamente valorizamos nossas mulheres. E temos prazer em castigá-las com igual entusiasmo."

Bella não conseguiu evitar o suspiro quando se virou para Edward. "O que você quer dizer com castigá-las? Vocês batem em suas mulheres?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

"Bater em nossas mulheres?" Anthony puxou para o estacionamento na garagem e parou o carro. E se inclinou em direção a ela, aglomerando-a quando Edward abriu a porta, inclinando- se do outro lado. "Não da maneira que você está pensando."

"Que outra maneira existe?" Ela tentou evitar seu toque.

Ela estremeceu quando Anthony pegou uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo e a girou em torno do dedo enquanto olhava para ela. "Por exemplo," ele começou, "se você nos pertence e é uma menina má, você pode esperar ser despida," quando seus olhos se arregalaram, ele continuou, "virada em um de nossos colos com sua bunda nua no ar, e apanhar."

Ela ofegou e sabia que seus mamilos podiam ser vistos cutucando através da blusa e moveu os braços para se cobrir. Anthony ficou olhando para eles e sorrindo. Quando ele tocou seu braço, ela recuou automaticamente e o viu franzir a testa antes de continuar.

"Você seria espancada até que seu pequeno traseiro ficasse um belo cor-de-rosa, suas coxas molhadas com seus doces sucos e você nos implorando para fodê-la."

Bella olhou para Anthony em absoluto choque. Seu coração batia quase fora de seu peito, e se ela não estava enganada, sua calcinha estava molhada! Era ele de verdade?

Ela virou seu olhar para Edward para ver que ele a olhava com o mesmo olhar quente de seu irmão. Enquanto o observava, ele se moveu para mais perto, "Se você fosse muito ruim," ele lhe disse com a voz crua de emoção, "seus apelos por liberação não te levariam a nada. Pelo menos até que você se desculpasse muito lindamente e prometesse se comportar. E teríamos que estar certos de que seu pedido de desculpas era sincero."

Escondendo o pânico pela resposta selvagem de seu corpo, ela passou por Edward e saiu do carro, vagamente consciente de que fez só porque ele permitiu. Tinha a sensação que, tão grande e forte quanto estes homens eram, eles pareciam perfeitamente capazes de segurá-la contanto que quisessem. Por que esse pensamento deixou sua calcinha ainda mais molhada?

"Tudo isso não significa nada para mim já que não estou interessada em ter um relacionamento com ninguém." Ela esperava que eles chegassem ao ponto e recuassem. "Estou curiosa sobre uma coisa, porém."

Até aí Anthony já tinha saído do carro e andado ao redor para se juntar a eles. "Sobre o que você está curiosa, doce?"

"Se os homens desta cidade são como vocês, por que há algumas mulheres aqui ainda? Elas já teriam partido até agora. Por que qualquer mulher ia querer ficar com um homem que a espanca?"

Anthony e Edward começaram a rir. "Por que você não pergunta a sua irmã, Vanessa?" Anthony perguntou a ela. "Você sabe que Jake é um Dom, não é?"

"Um Dom?" Bella olhou de um lado para outro entre os dois. "Você quer dizer chicotes e correntes?"

"Entre outras coisas." Anthony assentiu. "Edward e eu não somos Doms como Jake, mas sabemos como fazer nossa mulher se comportar. A surra ia deixá-la saber que você cruzou a linha," ele a estudou, "mas com você, estaríamos dispostos a experimentar." Ele olhou para Edward. "Nunca tive interesse em usar brinquedos em nossas mulheres, mas isso me faz sentir um aventureiro. Temos algumas compras para fazer, Edward."

Edward ajustou seu jeans mais uma vez. "Aparentemente," ele murmurou.

Anthony continuou a olhá-la e ela lutou contra o impulso de se inquietar. "Sua irmã está ficando com a bunda espancada agora enquanto falamos, e quem sabe mais o quê por aquele pequeno atrevimento de antes."

"Como se atreve? Ela não fez nada de errado!" Bella não entendia por que sua irmã estava sendo castigada e se preocupava. Brevemente imaginou a gargantilha que Nessie sempre usava e se perguntou se era mais do que apenas um belo colar. Poderia ser uma coleira que Jake tinha colocado nela?

"Promessas, promessas," Edward a imitou. "Tenho sido tão negligenciada ultimamente."

Anthony sorriu e adicionou, "Não se preocupe com Nessie. Ela está tendo exatamente o que queria. Ela sabia como seu marido ia reagir. Quando um homem é desafiado por sua mulher, é sua responsabilidade e privilégio enfrentar esse desafio. Ela queria a atenção de seu marido, e conseguiu. Confie em mim, ela vai amar!"

Anthony tocou o braço de Bella, franzido a testa quando ela recuou. "O que você precisa entender é que as pessoas que vivem nessa cidade o fazem por uma razão. Ela foi fundada por pessoas que desejavam viver suas vidas de um jeito que é diferente do que a maioria considera 'normal'. Eles queriam viver onde poderiam ser aceitos, não julgados pelos padrões das outras pessoas."

"Não entendo." Bella sacudiu a cabeça em confusão. "Você quer dizer que um monte de Doms vive aqui?"

Anthony assentiu. "Sim, e há um monte de homens que são como eu e Edward. Queremos uma vida onde temos uma mulher que ame a nós dois e que ambos a amamos. Nossos pais viveram assim. Crescemos nesta cidade. Sempre soubemos que queríamos viver nossas vidas desse jeito."

"Nós dois fomos casados antes," Edward acrescentou. "Casamos com duas mulheres diferentes e odiamos. Nós dois nos divorciamos há algum tempo, e agora estamos prontos para continuar com nossas vidas. Mas dessa vez, vamos viver do jeito que a gente sempre quis."

Anthony assentiu e continuou, "O ponto é que as pessoas aqui vivem suas vidas da maneira que lhes convém e ninguém é julgado. Temos mulheres que são subs quem vem para cá à procura do Dom certo. Há também homens e mulheres que vivem nesta cidade como casais, por que simplesmente gostam da cidade. É tão normal ver um casal nesta cidade como é ver uma mulher de coleira com seu Dom ou uma mulher com mais de um marido."

Bella não pôde deixar de ficar intrigada. "Mas, ter mais de um marido é ilegal," ela argumentou.

"Aos olhos da lei, sim," Edward lhe disse. "Em Desire, uma mulher é legalmente casada com o mais velho, se eles são irmãos ou apenas amigos, mas uma cerimônia que inclui todas as partes envolvidas é realizada. Temos uma mulher na cidade chamada Esme, que é casada com três irmãos. Ela é legalmente casada com Emmett, que é o primogênito, mas se alguém se atrever a insinuar que os outros dois não são seus maridos, não haveria inferno para pagar. Ela ama os três e eles adoram o chão que ela pisa. É assim que é aqui."

"Funciona bem para nós," Anthony acrescentou, "porque nós fazemos funcionar. Há uma série de regras não escritas aqui que os novatos aprendem rapidinho, e respeitam, ou então são colocados para fora da cidade."

"Regras não escrita?" Bella não conseguiu deixar de perguntar. "Tais como?"

"Primeira regra," Anthony lhe disse "é que as mulheres nunca são prejudicadas. Qualquer um que machucar uma mulher recebe a merda batida fora dele e se torna um párea. Somos todos muito próximos aqui e um párea nunca poderia sobreviver."

"Gostei dessa regra." Ela assentiu. "O que mais?"

Anthony parecia feliz que ela tivesse demostrado interesse em seu estilo de vida e continuou. "Outra regra é que você tem que ouvir os homens ao seu redor, ou seus maridos serão informados que você desobedeceu e você será castigada."

"Isto não é justo." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Por que uma mulher teria que obedecer a cada homem na cidade? Isso é ridículo!" Ela se virou, mas parou quando Anthony segurou seu cotovelo. Ela se virou para estalar, mas parou quando viu o olhar de súplica em seu rosto.

"Tente imaginar esta cidade mais de cem anos atrás, Bella. Doms e homens como nós, homens que queriam compartilhar uma mulher fundaram esta cidade. Você sabe como era difícil para as mulheres antes? Elas não tinham direito ou escolha, a não ser obedecer a seus maridos. Elas podiam até mesmo ser espancadas!" Bella viu a careta de Edward e foi encorajada por isso.

"Então as mulheres que vinham para Desire antes, não podiam ser espancadas?" Ela encontrou-se intrigada com o pensamento de pessoas se movendo para cá em um momento que as escolhas de estilo de vida teriam sido vistas com maus olhos pela sociedade.

Anthony sacudiu a cabeça. "Se um homem batesse em sua esposa, ele se tornaria um párea e seria forçado a partir. A cidade permitia que sua esposa ficasse onde ela estaria segura e protegida. Você tem que entender, Bella. As mulheres tinham mais liberdade aqui do que a maior parte das mulheres no país. Como uma cidade poderia crescer se as mulheres não viessem para cá, sabendo que seriam maltratadas por Doms ou maridos múltiplos? Estas regras protegem nossas mulheres. Elas ainda fazem até hoje."

"Pense sobre isso do outro lado, Bella." Edward sorriu para ela. "As regras mantêm os homens na linha. Você tem alguma ideia do quão difícil às pessoas nesta cidade desceria em um homem por bater ou até mesmo enganar sua esposa?" Anthony assentiu. "Olha, ninguém além de seus maridos lhe diriam o que fazer, mas se você se encontrar em uma posição que é perigosa ou poderia lhe prejudicar de qualquer maneira, outro homem se moveria para protegê-la. Todos nós protegemos todas as nossas mulheres o tempo todo. Se você o desobedecesse, ele a tiraria do perigo e a levaria para seus maridos."

"Então," Edward acrescentou, "você seria severamente punida por seus maridos por não ver sua própria segurança."

"Bem, desde que nenhuma dessas regras se aplica a mim, não estou preocupada com isso." Ela se moveu em direção à garagem. "É melhor irmos lá dentro e falar sobre o carro."

"Oh, mas estas regras se aplicam a você, querida," Anthony lhe disse. Bella parou abruptamente e se virou.

"Desde que não tenho marido, não vejo como isso se aplica a mim."

"Você está ficando na casa de Jake, não é?"

"Sim, e daí? O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bem, enquanto você estiver sob seu teto, ele é responsável por sua segurança."

"O quê?" Bella lançou as mãos. "Isso é ridículo!"

"Quando em Roma, querida." Edward riu.

"Vou te dizer outra coisa que você não sabe." Anthony franziu o cenho. "Jake tem todo o direito de virá-la sobre os joelhos por tentar trocar o pneu. Você poderia ter se machucado." Em seu ofego, ele acrescentou, "Como você acha que Nessie teria feito? Aposto que ela tentou pra caramba para que você parasse de tentar trocar aquele pneu, não foi?"

Bella corou com culpa.

"Então, Edward e eu teríamos ficado muito chateados que alguém além de nós dois espancasse sua bunda. Considere-se sortuda que chegamos lá antes que você pudesse se machucar, e o fato de que Nessie o distraiu."

Bella se virou e seguiu à frente dos homens enquanto se dirigia ao compartimento da garagem aberta, as palavras ainda ressoando em seus ouvidos. Para alguém que teve problemas não sentindo nada, seu sistema se sentia bombardeado de tantos ângulos diferentes que ela mal podia processar tudo.

Entrando na garagem, ela parou à vista de um rabo apertado e coxas musculosas amorosamente encaixados em um par de jeans desbotados bem vestidos debruçados sobre a frente de um carro. Ela assistiu como aqueles músculos se deslocaram enquanto o homem que os possuía se endireitava quando ouviu sua abordagem. Jesus; era cada homem nesta cidade alto e magnífico?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto segurava suas calças soltas e ajustava a camiseta enorme, seu olhar deixando-a ciente do fato de que ele sabia o que ela tentava esconder em suas roupas tão mal ajustadas. Ela não sentia nenhum desejo de se vestir de forma reveladora, e atrair atenção masculina indesejada. Certamente parecia não fazer nenhuma diferença para estes homens.

Anthony se moveu para ficar na frente dela, suas costas grandes como uma parede bloqueando sua visão do mecânico e a dele dela. Bella não podia mais ver o mecânico, mas quando ela o ouviu perguntar

"Quem é a moça bonita?" Ela conseguiu cutucar Anthony de lado. Qual era o problema com ele?

"Oi, eu sou Isabella Swan, Irmã de Vanessa Black." Quando ela alcançou para apertar sua mão, sentiu Edward passar por ela e oferecer ao mecânico sua própria mão, eficazmente mantendo o homem de tocá-la.

"Ei, Seth. Trouxemos o carro de Nessie. Ela teve um pneu furado, portanto colocamos o estepe, mas ela precisa de um novo."

Apetando a mão de seu amigo, Seth assentiu. "Sem problema." Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. "Então, você é irmã de Nessie? Como é que nunca te vi antes?"

"Eu nunca visitei aqui antes." Ela cuidadosamente colocou espaço entre ela e os homens. O nível de testosterona subiu e ela se tornou absurdamente consciente da resposta de seu corpo. Isso estava ficando fora de controle.

"Gostaria de saber se você poderia verificar a correia da ventoinha enquanto o carro estiver aqui. Parecia estar fazendo algum barulho," Bella disse. Nos olhares surpresos dos homens, ela continuou, "Não sei muito sobre carros, mas quando o meu fez um barulho como esse, o mecânico me disse que parecia a correia da ventoinha."

"Ela está certa." Anthony franziu a testa. "Eu ia mesmo te pedir para olhar isso."

"Farei." Seth assentiu. "Diga a Jake que ligo pra ele amanhã. Vocês precisam de uma carona?"

"Não, obrigado." Anthony sacudiu a cabeça, ainda olhando para ela. "Meu caminhão está estacionado em frente ao mercado. Era lá que todos nós estávamos quando Jake recebeu a chamada de Nessie." Ele agarrou sua mão. "Vamos, doce, vamos buscar aqueles bifes."

Bella se virou para dizer adeus a Seth, surpresa ao encontrá-lo sorrindo provocante para ela. "Foi muito bom conhecê-la, Bella. Espero que você volte para me ver antes de partir. Eu sei que Paul adoraria conhecê-la, também."

"Quem é Paul?" Ela perguntou.

"Paul é meu parceiro," Seth lhe disse com uma piscada.

"Oh, isso é bom," Bella sorriu. Havia assumido que Paul e Seth era um casal gay e ficou satisfeita que eles podiam ser felizes nesta cidade. Ela ficou surpresa quando Anthony e Edward desataram a rir.

Seth riu, sacudindo a cabeça, e se aproximou de Bella, ignorando totalmente seus clarões. "Não esse tipo de parceiro, querida." Sua voz era baixa. "Paul e eu somos parceiros na garagem, mas também quando levamos uma mulher para a cama."

Bella o olhou com surpresa. Lembrando o que os homens lhe disseram lá fora antes, ela não pôde resistir olhar para eles, surpresa ao ver o medo em seus olhos enquanto a olhavam continuamente. Será que eles estavam pensando que ela cairia nos braços de Seth? Se ela pudesse rir, ela teria.

"Pronto, doce?" Anthony perguntou, estendendo a mão novamente.

Sem pensar, apenas sabendo que queria limpar aquele olhar de seus olhos, ela colocou a mão na dele. Murmurando adeus a Seth, ela se virou e permitiu que Edward tomasse sua outra mão enquanto eles deixavam a garagem.

Andando os dois quarteirões para o mercado, Anthony e Edward segurando suas mãos, ela lutou para fazer sentido de tudo isso. Olhando à sua volta, viu outras mulheres com mais de um homem. Lembrando-se da conversa anterior, procurou e viu que várias delas usavam coleiras, algumas com um homem, outras não. Ela verificou cuidadosamente as pessoas que via; surpresa que quase todas as mulheres pareciam delirantemente felizes.

Também se surpreendeu que os olhares que os homens davam a suas mulheres pareciam amorosamente indulgentes. Os homens seguravam as portas abertas para as mulheres, as ajudavam a atravessar a rua com uma mão em seu braço ou em suas costas, carregava seus pacotes. Cada homem agia como um cavalheiro.

Ela percebeu que já fazia um longo tempo desde que tinha visto pessoas agindo dessa forma e nunca tinha percebido isso.

Sem que percebesse, eles chegaram ao mercado. Ela puxou as mãos das deles, e automaticamente segurou a maçaneta da porta. De repente, lembrando-se das palavras de Edward, ela parou.

"Boa menina," ele sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer. "Você se lembrou."

Quando ele abriu a porta, ela lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso e passou por ele. Anthony, com uma mão em suas costas, a guiou para dentro.

Compras com eles foi uma experiência estressante. Eles a tocavam a cada oportunidade. Anthony a aglomerou quando alcançou acima de sua cabeça para pegar o suco de maçã que ela queria. Edward a firmou com um braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ela agarrava o produto. Ela nem sequer notou quando parou de vacilar em seus toques.

Anthony quis gritar de alegria quando pouco a pouco ela permitiu seu toque. Logo sua pequena querida começou a ficar excitada e ele quis beijar sua pequena carranca quando ela pareceu finalmente perceber isso.

Sempre se metendo em seu caminho logo ela tinha os olhos brilhando faíscas de ouro. Ela poderia colocar uma frente fria, mas ele apostava o rancho que dentro dela um inferno se enfurecia, só esperando para ser explorado.

Mas embora ela lentamente tenha se acostumado a seu toque, ainda não falava. Ela habilmente evitava todas as perguntas pessoais sobre ela, e isso fez Anthony querer colocá-la sobre o joelho. O tesão que estava ostentando desde que tinha colocado os olhos nela saltou para a atenção nesse pensamento. Ótimo! Nesse ritmo, ele teria que se desculpar e masturbar antes que pudesse se sentar à mesa com ela.

Ele só a tinha conhecido há algumas horas e já estava pronto pra explodir. Viu os traços tensos de seu irmão sempre que tocava Bella, e assumiu que a mesma tensão se mostrava em seu rosto. Se não fizessem esta mulher deles logo, ambos poderiam simplesmente explodir.

Ele já não tinha dúvidas de que esta era a mulher que ele e Edward estavam esperando. Mal podia acreditar que ela finalmente tinha chegado, e mal podia esperar para começar suas vidas juntos. Mas, a tristeza e a distância em seus olhos teriam que ser tratadas.

O mais rápido possível.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Quando pararam na casa de sua irmã, Bella pôde ver a fumaça e soube que Jake já tinha começado a grelhar.

Quando entraram pela porta, Nessie lhe entregou uma margarita.

"Jake nunca mais fez estas para mim, mas quando eu lhe disse o quanto você as ama, ele nos fez um jarro."

Bella pegou o copo de sua irmã e a seguiu para a cozinha. Sorvendo a bebida, ela ajudou Nessie com os preparativos do jantar.

Vários minutos depois, de pé na pia lavando os legumes para a salada, Bella viu quando Nessie atravessou o quintal com um prato cheio de bifes. Anthony lhe disse algo enquanto ela entregava o prato para o marido. O que fosse que ela respondeu fez com que Anthony e Edward fizessem uma carranca. Eles olharam para a janela onde Bella estava; Seus olhos quentes, mesmo nessa distância.

Nessie parecia frágil e delicada enquanto estava ao lado dos três homens. Todos pareciam tão grandes, especialmente Anthony e Edward que eram ainda mais altos do que Jake. Ela se encontrou observando suas mãos, lá no supermercado, imaginando qual seria a sensação delas em seu corpo. Os dois a tocaram e se esfregaram contra ela repetidas vezes, e seus mamilos ainda doíam realmente com a necessidade de serem tocados por aquelas mãos grandes. Seus braços, tão musculosos, provavelmente de anos passados trabalhando num rancho, segurariam uma mulher com firmeza, fazendo-a se sentir segura e quente.

Agora, de onde vinha tudo isso?

Sacudindo-se de seu pensamento fantasioso, Bella continuou lavando os legumes e vendo enquanto Nessie conversava com os homens. Jake sacudiu a cabeça em diversão há algo que ela tinha dito; Seu amor por Nessie evidente no olhar que ele lhe deu.

Aparentemente terminado, Nessie se afastou dos homens, saltando de surpresa quando um sorridente Jake bateu nitidamente em sua bunda. Nessie se virou, e com a mão no quadril mostrou a língua para ele. Jake lhe disse algo, sua expressão sisuda enquanto apontava para ela. Aparentemente imperturbável Nessie riu e voltou para a casa.

Durante o jantar, e depois de duas margaritas, Bella começou a relaxar e se divertir. Enquanto a comida progredia ficou mais fácil deixar Anthony e Edward se agitar sobre ela enquanto Jake exagerava sobre Nessie. A conversa fluiu enquanto comiam. Bella ficou quieta enquanto assistia e ouvia, notando o quão íntimos todos pareciam ser. A camaradagem se mostrava claramente quando eles falaram de outros que viviam em Desire com carinho e alegria.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, Nessie e Bella foram cuidar dos pratos, recusando as ofertas dos homens para ajudar.

"Querido," Bella sorriu quando Nessie se aconchegou mais perto de Jake, "você, por favor, nos faria outro jarro de margaritas?"

"Acho que já tive o suficiente," Bella disse a Nessie com um sorriso. "Não acho que Jake gostaria de ter que lidar com uma cunhada bêbada."

"Bobagem," Nessie lhe disse. "Além disso, você e eu não sentamos e conversamos sozinhas há anos. Os rapazes vão estar aqui fora lidando com a grelha e se ficarmos caindo de bêbadas, eles vão cuidar de nós. Jake não vai fazer outro jarro, porém, a menos que você o compartilhe comigo. Ele conhece minha fraqueza por margaritas."

Uma vez que quaisquer objeções iria desapontar sua irmã, Bella cedeu. Com a máquina de lavar pratos funcionando, as mulheres se sentaram sozinhas à mesa, bebidas frescas à sua frente. Os homens podiam ser ouvidos lá fora, suas vozes baixas através da janela aberta.

Nessie manteve Bella falando sobre o negócio que ela e uma amiga começaram em Maryland, conseguindo deixar sua irmã bebê mais do que um pouco tonta. Ela sabia que Bella não bebia muito, e logo se soltaria o suficiente para falar. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada por seu método desonesto para descobrir o que estava errado com Bella, mas ela tinha que se apressar. Só tinha duas semanas com sua irmã, e nos últimos dois dias ela tinha sido incapaz de tirar uma única coisa dela. Queria ajudá-la, tentar corrigir o estava errado e trazer de volta a Bella com quem tinha crescido, e o silêncio não cooperativo de sua irmã estava dificultando seriamente seus esforços. Tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos parecia o único jeito.

Anthony e Edward se opuseram no início, mas quando eles perceberam o quanto ela queria ajudar Bella, cederam, desde que pudessem escutar na esperança de encontrar um caminho de chegar mais perto dela.

Bella tomou um gole da bebida enquanto dizia a Nessie sobre seu negócio em casa.

"Alice trabalha principalmente com as fórmulas, enquanto eu lido com as vendas e projetos de pacotes," disse a Nessie. "Fazemos tudo nós mesmos; usando todos os ingredientes naturais. Começamos fazendo creme para as mãos, mas agora também fazemos xampu, condicionador e óleos de banho."

"É esse o material que você está usado que a faz cheirar tão bem?" Nessie perguntou entusiasticamente. "Você sempre cheira como pêssegos. Acho que Anthony e Edward adorariam te dar uma mordida!"

Bella fez careta. "Isso não pode acontecer, Nessie." Ela terminou a bebida, colocando cuidadosamente o copo de volta na mesa, seus movimentos cada vez mais deliberados enquanto o álcool entrava em vigor.

"Eu trouxe algumas coisas comigo para você. Eu deveria ir buscá-las." Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Nessie a deteve.

"Mais tarde, agora vamos apenas sentar e conversar."

"Faz sua pele beeem suave," Bella respirou. "E temos o pó mais incrível." Ela tomou um gole da bebida, e então franziu a testa.

Nessie viu o sorriso de Bella e se perguntou se sua irmã tinha percebido que ela encheu seu copo.

"Este novo pó tem gosto e ele cheira. Eu uso os pêssegos e creme." Ouvindo uns gemidos, ela piscou em confusão. "O que foi isso?"

"Só a máquina de lavar louças dando piti, Jake me prometeu verificar isso," Nessie respondeu, levantando a voz para que os homens pudessem ouvir. Se eles queriam espiar, o mínimo que podiam fazer era ficar quietos.

"Eu adoraria tentar o pó. Aposto que Jake vai adorar!"

"Também faz sua pele parecer toda refrescada, é refrescante," Bella se corrigiu. "Eu te trouxe a especiaria de canela. Pensei que atiraria em você, é, combinaria com você."

Percebendo que Bella já teve o suficiente, Nessie levou todo o meio jarro de margarita para a pia e despejou pelo ralo. Ela não queria que sua irmã ficasse doente, apenas mais solta. Olhando para fora, ela viu que os três homens estavam sentados à mesa abaixo da janela, aparentemente escutando cada palavra.

Voltando para a mesa, ela se sentou e olhou para sua irmã, que tinha a cabeça descansando no braço dobrado deitado sobre a mesa. "O que fez você e Alice decidirem começar um negócio?"

"Cansei de usar calcinha com buracos," Bella respondeu cansadamente.

"Desculpe-me?" Bella tinha tomado margaritas demais?

"Você já percebeu o quão sexy soa quando um homem diz a palavra calcinha?" Bella refletiu. "Mike chamava cueca. Os homens usam cueca. As mulheres usam calcinha!"

Nessie conhecia sua irmã bem o suficiente para seguir e concordou. "Sim, você está certa. Quando Jake diz algo com a palavra "calcinha", eu fico toda irritada."

"Lá vai você." Bella assentiu, e então continuou, enunciando com cuidado, "Enfim, Mike sempre tinha um esquema de enriquecer rápido. Eles nunca funcionavam. Nem ele." Ela se endireitou e olhou em volta, franzindo a testa para o copo de água que estava à sua frente.

"Então, você começou um negócio," Nessie cutucou. "Não, limpava quartos de hotel. Minhas mãos ficavam muito secas e rachavam, mas eu não tinha dinheiro para gastar com cremes para as mãos, não com a compra de roupas novas para um menino em constante crescimento." Ela se sentou quieta por um momento, aparentemente se lembrando desse tempo, seu rosto parecendo tão desamparado que Nessie queria abraçá-la. Ela viu como Bella parecia encolher os ombros. "Alice me fez alguns. Outras pessoas gostaram, então decidimos começar a fazer e vendê-los."

"O que aconteceu com Mike?" Nessie perguntou, sabendo que ele tinha algo a ver com o jeito como Bella tinha mudado. "Nunca gostei dele e Jake o odiou à primeira vista."

"Eu sou frígida, sabia?" Bella disse a questão a sua irmã com naturalidade. "Não sinto mais muita coisa. Se machucada o suficiente, acho que isso te fecha."

Nessie olhou para sua irmã em estado de choque. "O que você está dizendo, Bella?"

"Mike nunca me amou, Nessie," sua irmã disse estoicamente. "Ele nunca me abraçou. Nunca me tocou, a menos que quisesse algo de mim, geralmente sexo." Ela se inclinou para frente. "Vejo como Jake é com você."

Bella parecia estar apenas um pouco sóbria, mas as palavras continuaram a se derramar dela.

"Jake está sempre te tocando, brincando com seu cabelo, mesmo quando você está sentada lá assistindo televisão." Bella gesticulou freneticamente. "Jake te toca, porque ele te quer, e ele te ama. Mike me fazia sentir como o homem Nessie; e eu não sei mais como ser uma mulher."

"Oh, querida!" Nessie saltou e correu para se ajoelhar perto de Bella. "É claro que você é uma mulher! Como você pode pensar de outra forma?"

"Oh, Nessie, você nunca vai entender! Não sendo casada com um homem como Jake."

"Explique-me então, Bella. Faça-me entender."

"Oh, Nessie, no início, costumava ser horrível. E só foi piorando até que um dia eu percebi que finalmente tinha me acostumado a isso. Mike não gosta de trabalhar, então eu tinha que fazer. Durante toda a minha gravidez, eu trabalhei limpando quartos de hotel. Depois que tive Alex, levava-o comigo." Sorrindo tristemente, ela continuou em voz baixa, "Ele estava sempre comigo, enquanto Mike corria ao redor com ternos de mil dólares cobrados em meu cartão de crédito para se reunir com 'investidores'."

Esfregando a mão pelo rosto, Bella continuou, "Ele era tão preguiçoso, Nessie. Ele não fazia nada a não ser se vestir em ternos sofisticados e joias caras e se encontrar com pessoas que ele enganava por dinheiro."

Bella tomou um gole de água e debruçou-se contra Nessie.

"Eu levava o lixo para fora. Eu trancava a casa à noite. Eu cortava a grama, empurrava a neve, aprendi como consertar o encanamento e todas as outras coisas que um homem deveria fazer em casa."

Sacudindo a cabeça tristemente, ela disse a Nessie, "Eu não sou digna de ser amada."

"Bella, isso não é verdade!"

"Nem mesmo meu marido me amava." Quando Bella se virou para ela, Nessie quis chorar. "Ele nunca iniciava o sexo porque não valia a pena à energia para tentar me despertar. Ele só começava se realmente significasse, às vezes, e eu pensava, 'Quanto tempo se passou desde que tivemos a última relação sexual? ' Quando eu percebia que tinha sido há semanas, eu tinha que lhe perguntar se ele queria fazer sexo. Era a única maneira de obter paz na casa."

Seus olhos permaneceram estáveis enquanto continuava, "Ele é claro, dizia que sim e apenas se sentava lá. Eu tinha que jogar com seu pênis até que ficasse duro." Engolindo em seco, ela brincou com seu copo, não olhando para cima.

"Então eu tirava minha calcinha e me curvava. Graças a Deus não durava mais que um minuto ou dois. Quando ele terminava, eu puxava minha calcinha e ia me limpar."

Quando ela tentou se levantar para reabastecer seu copo com água, Nessie a cutucou de volta na cadeira para ir pegar para ela.

Colocando a água, Nessie olhou pela janela nas expressões angustiadas no rosto dos homens. Anthony e Edward pareciam querer matar alguém e Jake não parecia muito melhor.

A voz triste de Bella derivou pela janela. "Não sou beijada ou abraçada há tanto tempo, Nessie."

Nessie não aguentava mais. Com um último olhar em Anthony e Edward, retornou a mesa, determinação em seus passos.

"Querida, Anthony e Edward adorariam te beijar, entre outras coisas. Quero que você dê a eles uma chance."

"Eu não posso Nessie."

"Por que não? Esses dois já estão loucos por você. Quero que você pelo menos passe algum tempo com eles."

"Qual seria o ponto? Você não entende? Não consigo rir. Não consigo chorar. Não com ninguém, exceto Alex. Com qualquer outra pessoa, o resto está morto."

"Está se você continuar a manter essas barreiras entre você e o resto do mundo," Nessie argumentou.

"Você ainda não entende." Bella suspirou cansada e o coração de Nessie quebrou. "Não é uma escolha minha. Eu não sei como tirar essas barreiras. Elas têm sido uma parte de mim por tanto tempo. Eu apenas não sei como sentir mais nada."

"Besteira!" Nessie colocou as mãos nos quadris e considerou sua irmã. "Você está tentando me dizer que não sentiu nada por mim quando me abraçou no aeroporto?"

Bella piscou surpresa.

"Você esquece o quão bem eu te conheço, Bella. Uma pessoa não muda tanto. Você não é Isabella de Mike mais! Você é Bella, porra!"

"Nessie, você não entende."

"Oh, eu entendo muito bem," Nessie lhe disse. "Eu vi o jeito como você os tem observado. Você acha que não percebi a maneira como você reagiu a eles esta tarde? Eu te vi ficar toda nervosa. Você parecia mais viva do que esteve desde que chegou aqui! Você acha que não vi como corou cada vez que um deles olhava para você ou te tocava durante o jantar? Eu vi o jeito como você ficou olhando para seus lábios e lambendo o seu. E vi o jeito como você olhava para as mãos deles. Você as imaginou em você, não é? Posso ser mais velha que você, querida, mas não sou idosa. Eles te interessam e se você quer admitir ou não, eles te despertam."

Bella podia sentir seu pânico se construindo. Eita, tome alguns drinques, abra a boca, e olha o que acontece. Ela começava a suspeitar de que Nessie tinha um motivo oculto para ter Jake fazendo aquelas margaritas.

Irritada agora, ela se voltou para sua irmã. "Droga, Nessie! O que devo fazer? Espalhar minhas pernas para eles? Ter uma aventura e seguir em frente? Você realmente acha que homens assim ficam felizes fodendo uma mulher que não pode gozar?"

"Homens como o quê?" Nessie perguntou.

"Como eles!" Ela apontou para o quintal. Esperando que eles não pudessem ouvi-las. Desde que não ouvia as vozes dos homens por um bom tempo, assumiu que deveriam ter ido para outro lugar. "Você já olhou para eles? Eu sei que você ama seu marido, mas não pode ser cega! Anthony e Edward são belíssimos. Grandes, e fortes, e musculosos, com bundas que você simplesmente quer dar uma mordida!"

Nessie sorriu aquele sorriso sabedor, que ela usava sempre que ganhava um argumento. "Bem-vindo de volta, Bella, senti sua falta."

Bella piscou surpresa.

"Você é louca!" Bella sorriu com indulgência para sua irmã, então rapidamente ficou séria. "Isto é apenas as margaritas falando. Sou diferente agora. Nessie. Se eu não conseguia agradar aquela desculpa preguiçosa de marido que eu tinha, o que a faz pensar que vou ser capaz de satisfazer dois homens que podem ter qualquer mulher que quiserem?"

Nessie sorriu e se inclinou para ela. "Anthony e Edward são homens fortes com coração de ouro. Eles têm procurado a vida inteira por uma mulher que ambos pudessem amar e que amaria a ambos de volta." Ela riu. "Eles não têm sido celibatários, nem de longe. Eu os vi com um monte de mulheres ao longo dos anos, e nunca os vi olhar para uma mulher do jeito que olham para você. Nem mesmo suas esposas. Talvez você seja essa para eles, e eles sejam esses para você, talvez não. Mas, não acha que vocês três devem isso a si mesmo descobrir?"

"Em menos de duas semanas eu tenho que voltar para casa."

"Talvez sim, talvez não."

"Mas não posso deixar Alice sozinha." Não importa o que, ela não podia abandonar Alice.

"Vamos nos preocupar com isso mais tarde." Nessie a considerou de perto. "Agora, vou fazer algo que pode deixá-la zangada, mas estou fazendo isso para seu próprio bem."

Nessie agarrou sua mão, puxou-a para fora da cozinha e se dirigiu para as escadas. Bella foi puxada pelos degraus e para o quarto de hóspedes onde sua irmã começou a reembolsar sua mala.

"Você está me expulsando?"

"Não é bem isso." Nessie foi até o banheiro adjacente para pegar os artigos de toalete de Bella.

"Onde está meu material de canela? Mal posso esperar para experimentá-lo em Jake."

Perguntando-se o que sua irmã poderia estar tramando, Bella foi até o armário para pegar a bolsa púrpura. Olhando-a de perto, entregou-lhe a bolsa, vendo sua luta para fechar a mala. Nessie nunca tinha sido boa em fazer as malas.

Quando Nessie finalmente conseguiu fechar a mala, ela abraçou Bella, sussurrando em seu ouvido, "Eu te amo, querida, lembre-se disso."

Bella considerou sua irmã suspeitosamente, começando a ficar realmente nervosa. Nessie voltou a descer as escadas, entrou na cozinha e parou. Anthony, Edward e Jake estavam sentados à mesa tomando café, como se tivessem estado lá o tempo todo. Olhando pela janela, ela viu que tinha sido fechada. Nessie deve tê-la fechado quando foi pegar a água. Os homens não poderiam ter ouvido a conversa, ela pensou aliviada.

Bella olhou para Nessie. "Não entendo Nessie. O que você está fazendo?" Nunca confiava em sua irmã mais velha quando ela tinha esse olhar em seu rosto.

"Anthony, Edward, estou dando Bella para vocês," ela ouviu sua irmã dizer.

"O quê!" Bella ofegou, olhando para Nessie.

Nessie a ignorou. Olhando severamente para os dois homens sorridentes, Bella a ouviu dizer, "Estou confiando a vocês minha irmã. Confio em vocês para não machucá-la. Se tudo correr bem, vocês têm que trazê-la de volta para mim na véspera que ela supostamente teria que ir para casa. Quero algum tempo com ela. Desde que estou lhes dando a maior parte, espero que vocês respeitem minha vontade. Se as coisas não irem bem, traga-a de volta direto para mim."

Ela parecia um sargento enquanto compassava na frente dos homens. "Não para o aeroporto, não importa o que ela diga, mas direto aqui para mim." Bella ficou lá, aparentemente chocada, enquanto assistia Anthony e Edward se revezarem para abraçar Nessie. Ela ouviu o murmúrio de Anthony, "Eu te amo, Nessie." Edward teve sua vez para abraçar sua irmã. "Obrigada, querida. Você não vai se arrepender."

Bella deu um passo atrás quando eles se aproximaram dela, olhando-a atentamente. Ela nunca tinha estado tão assustada em sua vida!

Anthony a segurou enquanto Edward pegava sua bagagem.

"Espere." Jake avançou.

Graças a Deus. Jake seria a voz da razão e a tiraria dessa loucura. Partir com estes dois homens seria como uma fantasia em um dos livros que gostava de ler. Ela sempre lia sobre ménages e pensava que tinha que ser a maior fantasia na Terra, ter dois homens completamente dedicados à felicidade de sua mulher, mas até hoje, nunca tinha se dado conta de que as pessoas realmente viviam assim. Mas, ela não poderia ficar e viver essa fantasia, e destruí-la seria pior do que não vivê-la em nada.

Esperando que Jake colocasse fim a tudo isso, ela se virou para ele e encontrou-se abraçada em seus braços fortes. Então, ele a surpreendeu. Segurou seus braços, avaliou-a de perto e ela se perguntou brevemente o que ele viu que o fez assentir.

"Sei que isso não é o que você deseja agora," ele lhe disse, tirando sua esperança de um resgate. "Mas, acho que Nessie está certa. Você vai está vendo muito eu e Nessie enquanto estiver com Anthony e Edward. Eu insisto nisso." Ele deu aos homens um olhar de advertência.

Voltando sua atenção para ela, ele sorriu. "Se, a qualquer momento, você quiser voltar aqui, me diga. Quero que você tente, porém, querida, ok?"

Bella podia ver por que Jake era um bom Dom. Ele podia convencer uma mulher em tudo.

Saber que poderia partir sempre que quisesse lhe deu coragem. Ela ia fazer o seu melhor para não destruir essa fantasia. Assentiu hesitante, "Ok."

Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Anthony e Edward, esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

"Boa menina." Edward sorriu travessamente.

Jake se virou para seus amigos. "Agora, para você dois, estou confiando a vocês minha cunhada que está sob minha proteção. Vocês sabem que levo essa responsabilidade muito a sério. Os dois estão dispostos a assumir como seus protetores, enquanto ela permanecer com vocês?"

"Absolutamente," Anthony respondeu. Alcançando para tocar seu cabelo, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela, "Nada faria eu e Edward mais felizes como ser os protetores de Bella."

"Prometemos cuidar muito bem dela," Edward adicionou, sorrindo para ela.

Nessie sorriu enquanto observava os homens apressarem sua irmã para a porta. Ela sabia que eles seriam bons para Bella, se ela apenas lhes desse uma chance.

Bella tinha crescido com o poder de iluminar uma sala com seu sorriso e sempre tinha sido cheia de malícia. Casar com aquele idiota certamente a tinha mudado, e Nessie queria a velha Bella de volta. Anthony e Edward poderiam ser exatamente os homens para fazê-lo.

Vendo o caminhão de Anthony se afastar, Nessie se recostou satisfeita contra o peito forte de seu marido. "Acho que eles são exatamente o que ela precisa, e ela é exatamente o que eles precisam."

Ela segurou seus braços quando as mãos dele se deslizavam sob seu top. Abrindo seu sutiã, as mãos se fecharam sobre seus seios, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você é exatamente o que eu preciso."

Ela gemeu quando ele beliscou seus mamilos. Deus, ela já estava molhada. Espantava-a, às vezes, que depois de estar casada com este homem tantos anos, ele ainda conseguia deixá-la molhada com apenas um toque, um gesto, uma palavra falada com uma voz que nunca falhava em excitá-la. Ele a usara agora.

"E," ele sussurrou sombriamente, "Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa."

"O quê?" Ela ofegou quando sua mão habilmente desabotoou seu jeans e deslizou dentro.

"Você precisa ser espancada por mentir sobre as margaritas. Eu as faço para você sempre que você pede e você disse a sua irmã que eu nunca fiz. Você foi uma menina má."

Nessie ofegou novamente quando os dedos se empurraram em sua boceta ensopada. "Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu queria soltá-la um pouco. Ela não teria aceitado se não pensasse que você as havia feito para ela. Ela queria agradá-lo."

"E você?" Ele puxou o top sobre sua cabeça e tirou seu sutiã. Pegando-a nos braços, ele foi em direção ao quarto. "Você quer me agradar, também?"

"Oh, sim!" Nessie fechou os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu marido e acariciou sua mandíbula. "O que posso fazer para agradá-lo?"

Soltando-a na cama, ele rapidamente puxou seu jeans e calcinha. Virando-a de bruços, ele segurou-a quieta com uma grande mão em suas costas. "Você pode ficar quieta enquanto eu insiro o novo plug anal que comprei para você hoje." Ela ofegou e ouviu sua risada. "Você estará com ele enquanto leva a surra que merece." Ele acariciou seu pescoço. "É maior do que o que tenho usado em você."

Ela tentou saltar para cima e sentiu a mão firme em suas costas.

"Jake, não! Aquele já é grande o suficiente!"

Ela viu quando ele pegou o lubrificante e o sentiu apoiar-se em suas costas enquanto lubrificava os dedos. Ouviu o tubo bater na cabeceira da cama um segundo antes dele puxá-la para ele, capotando ao seu redor e colocando-a em seus joelhos.

"Você vai tentar me dizer o tamanho do plug anal que você precisa para seu castigo, agora?"

"Sinto muito," Nessie choramingou, ofegando novamente quando dois dedos lubrificados entraram em seu ânus.

"Você vai sentir muito, amor," Jake prometeu.

Nessie se agitava com tanta excitação que sabia que a única coisa que a impedia de cair do colo do marido era seu aperto forte nela. Ela pôde sentir os dedos escorregar dela, e então uma dureza fria contra sua abertura mais vulnerável. Ele sabia quão ligada ela ficava quando ele fazia alguma coisa em seu ânus, o sentimento de impotência, a qualquer intrusão em sua bunda fazendo-a se sentir pequena e vulnerável, enquanto ele facilmente a segurava no lugar. Ele tinha grande prazer em jogar com sua bunda, e ela sabia que a surra seria mais intensa enquanto ele a enchia com o plug.

Ele moveria o plug dentro dela enquanto durasse seu castigo, e ela sabia que ver um plug em sua bunda enquanto a espancava, o estimulava a se tornar mais dominante do que o normal. E isso era muito.

Sabendo que ele via enquanto empurrava o plug em seu ânus, estava certa de que estaria em apuros esta noite. Ele a espancaria por mais tempo do que o normal, e em momentos como este, quando ele a empurrava ainda mais, sabia que também estaria conseguindo sua boceta espancada. Ela quase gozou com o pensamento.

"Você está pronta para seu castigo, minha querida pequena sub?" Sua voz soava crua de emoção.

"Sempre meu amor, meu mestre." Ela abriu mais as pernas para ele e sentiu a queimadura quando o grande plug pressionou dentro dela.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella foi estabelecida de forma segura entre Anthony e Edward quando se dirigiram para sua casa. Com ambos tendo ombros tão largos, eles a lotaram em seu assento. Em vez de se sentir sufocada, ela se sentiu pequena, e feminina, e protegida. Absorveu a sensação, para lembrar o quão maravilhoso se sentiu quando voltasse para casa e estivesse sozinha.

Ela gostava desse sentimento, mas ainda se perguntava como tinha se permitido ser manipulada a ir com Anthony e Edward para sua casa. Queria culpar as margaritas, mas no fundo sabia que ansiava pela atenção masculina trazida à superfície por sua reação a estes homens. Tinha medo a que isso poderia levá-la, ela não podia ignorar a atração sexual enquanto eles a levavam para sua teia.

Nunca tinha tido tais sentimentos com qualquer outro homem. Nem mesmo seu marido a tinha feito se sentir assim antes de se casar. Algo a aquecia por dentro e ela começou a ter esperanças de que não estava condenada a permanecer essa criatura insensível e fria que havia se tornado.

Olhando para Anthony, sentiu seus mamilos endurecerem. Ele se manteve olhando-a enquanto dirigia, e o calor em seu olhar era inconfundível. Ela sentia o fluxo de umidade em sua vagina, pasma novamente em quanto estes homens a afetavam.

"Estamos felizes que esteja vindo com a gente, querida." Dobrando a mão muito maior sobre a dela, onde se apertava em suas coxas, ele deixou seus dedos trilhar sobre o interior de sua coxa, pastando seu jeans sobre sua boceta.

"Obrigado por nos dar a chance de ver o quanto vai ser bom estarmos juntos." Seu sorriso lhe disse que ele sabia o efeito que sua mão tinha sobre ela.

Sentindo a necessidade de alertá-los, Bella olhou para frente e começou, "Acho que há algo que vocês deveriam saber sobre mim antes disso tudo começar."

"E o que é isso, querida?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sou boa em sexo," ela revelou antes de perder a coragem. Ela continuou a olhar pelo para-brisa, não querendo ver o desgosto que sabia estaria escrito em seus rostos. "Não quero que vocês levem isso para o lado pessoal, quero dizer, não culpem a si mesmos se não consigo, é, sabe." Sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho enquanto continuava a olhar para frente.

"Gozar?" Edward perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim." Ela assentiu. "Eu normalmente não gosto de ser tocada. Desliga-me. Com vocês, porém, parece ser diferente, mas não estou acostumada a isso." Ela olhou para Anthony. "Não sei ao certo o que vai acontecer se seu toque ficar mais íntimo."

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha quando ambos riram. "Oh, nosso toque vai ficar um inferno de muito mais íntimo," Edward advertiu.

"Primeiro passo," ele continuou, "parece que você está se acostumando ao nosso toque. Enquanto você estiver com a gente, vai concordar em nos deixar fazer o que tem que ser feito para explorar seus limites?"

"Antes de responder," Anthony adicionou, "esteja muito certa, porque se você disser sim, você estará dizendo sim para fazermos tudo que queremos fazer com você, tocá-la em todos os lugares. Se você realmente não gostar de algo, nós vamos parar, mas se você estiver cremosa como está agora, nós continuamos não importa o que você diga."

Edward gentilmente a virou para enfrentá-lo, os dedos suaves em seu queixo. "É tudo sobre seu prazer, querida. Nosso prazer depende do seu prazer." Ela ofegou quando o polegar acariciou seu lábio inferior. "Então, o que me diz? Você concorda? Vai nos confiar com seu corpo, com seu prazer?"

Inalando profundamente, ela sussurrou, "Sim," antes que pudesse mudar de ideia. Sem pensar, ela tocou o polegar de Edward com a língua. Surpresa com si mesma tentou recuar.

"Oh, não, não faça." Edward a puxou para seu colo, suas costas contra a porta. "Você disse sim, e me provocou com essa pequena língua. Você é toda nossa agora, querida."

Com isso, ele começou a beijá-la, a língua varrendo dentro de sua boca em um beijo como nenhum que ela já teve antes. Ele tinha gosto de pecado, enquanto brincava e seduzia com a língua, persuadindo-a a brincar com ele. Os dedos puxaram sua blusa e soltaram o sutiã até que seus seios ficaram livres para ambos verem.

"Bonita," ela vagamente ouviu Anthony dizer, enquanto Edward continuava seu ataque desviado. Ele quebrou o beijo para puxar a blusa por sua cabeça e remover o sutiã. Correndo as mãos em seus seios, ele murmurou para Anthony, "Sinta o quão suave e macia ela é."

Ele continuou a explorar um seio nu enquanto Anthony alcançava para sua própria inspeção. "Bebê, seu seio se sente tão bom, suave aqui," ele circulou seu seio com a mão calejada, "e mais duro aqui." Remexeu um mamilo, e então o comprimiu levemente entre o polegar e o indicador.

Bella arqueou quando Anthony e Edward continuaram a examinar seus seios, beliscando levemente e puxando os mamilos enquanto tentavam ver o que ela gostava. "Oh, Deus," ela choramingou. Andando em um caminhão, seminua, enquanto dois homens lindos brincavam com seus seios tinha que ser a experiência mais avassaladora que ela já teve. Altamente excitada, ela nem sequer se importou se alguém visse.

Bella sentiu uma mão desfazer o botão em seu jeans. Edward a beijou, a mão em seu seio enquanto ela sentia o zíper sendo descido. Edward a ergueu e ela sentiu seu jeans sendo puxado.

Vestida agora em apenas um par de calcinhas de algodão, ela se sentiu vulnerável e ficou mais quente.

Ela sentiu uma mão, não sabia de quem, e não se importava; parar sobre seu monte. "Sua boceta está muito molhada, doce." Ela ouviu a voz de Anthony, a tensão nela inconfundível. "Está tão quente, talvez seja melhor tirar essa calcinha."

O jeito como ele disse "calcinha" deixou-a ainda mais cremosa. Ela logo ficou encharcada e começou a se sentir um pouco constrangida com isso. Ouviu um ruído e sentiu a calcinha sendo rasgada dela. Pensou que era impossível ficar mais molhada. Fechou as pernas quando sentiu o ar vindo da janela em suas dobras molhadas.

"Uh, uh," ela ouviu Anthony ralhar. "Quero essas coxas escancaradas." Gemendo na boca de Edward, ela sentiu Anthony puxar sua perna esquerda até que seu pé tocou o encosto de cabeça. Edward enquanto isso levantou a boca da dela e moveu sua perna direita até que seu pé foi pressionado contra o painel de controle.

Com as pernas agora bem abertas, Anthony tinha uma boa visão de sua boceta. Seus olhos escureceram ainda mais quando ele alcançou e deslizou os dedos por suas dobras encharcadas, então espetou um dedo grande dentro dela.

Deitada nua, escancarada, dividida entre a atenção de Anthony e Edward, ela se sentiu mais desejável do que jamais tinha se sentido em sua vida. Eles pareciam estar hipnotizados por tudo sobre ela, um bálsamo para uma ferida que ela não tinha percebido era tão crua.

Ela balançou forte com o desejo, agora ela faria de bom grado tudo que eles lhe pedissem se isso os apressasse a fazer algo! Ela queria ser fodida como nunca quis antes.

"Por favor," ela choramingou; sem se importar na quão devassa ela soava.

"Por favor, o que, bebê?" Anthony perguntou tortuosamente. Ele sabia exatamente o que fizeram com ela, droga, e mais do que ciente do efeito que teve sobre ela. O dedo dele estava em sua vagina, pelo amor de Cristo. Ele sabia a altura de sua excitação e ainda continuava a provocá-la. Ela moveu-se irrequieta em seu dedo e seus sorrisos perversos lhes disseram que tinham apreciado o show.

"Você precisa sentir como ela é apertada," Anthony disse a seu irmão. Ele tirou o dedo e quase imediatamente ela sentiu outro se empurrar nela.

Ela ouviu o gemido de Edward. "Se sua boceta é tão apertada, você pode imaginar como deve ser apertada sua bunda?"

"O quê!" Bella tentou fechar as pernas sem sucesso. Ambos colocaram uma pressão sobre ela e ela não pôde se mover para lugar nenhum. "Não faço isso!"

"O quê, querida?" Edward perguntou. "Não ser fodida na bunda?"

"Nunca fui tomada lá," ela admitiu, então ofegou e arqueou novamente quando Anthony tocou seu clitóris. "Assim, bebê?"

Sua mente ficou em branco quando Edward continuou a golpear sua boceta, acrescentando outro dedo enquanto ela o ouvia dizer a Anthony que ela precisava ser estirada um pouco mais. Ela sentiu o caminhão parar, e olhou pela janela para ver que tinham parado em frente a uma casa de dois andares.

Seus olhos se fecharam novamente quando Anthony se virou em seu assento, mantendo suas pernas abertas para seu toque. Ele brincou com o clitóris impiedosamente, circulando-o até que ela se contorceu para tentar fazer contato com o dedo. Ele a evitou facilmente, fazendo-a soluçar em frustração.

"Você já teve alguma coisa em sua bunda?" Edward perguntou, esperando que sua excitação eliminasse o embaraço. "Um dedo, um plug anal, qualquer coisa?"

"Nããão! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Estou pronta. Você não tem que esperar."

Edward olhou para ver Anthony olhar tão irritado quanto ele. Lembrando o que Bella tinha dito a Nessie sobre sua vida sexual, ele sabia que ela nunca tinha sido tocada assim. Ela, obviamente, nunca tinha tido esse tipo de atenção, nunca tinha sido despertada a este ponto e eles tinham apenas começado.

Ele assistiu enquanto Anthony tocava o dedo em seu clitóris e lhe dava o que ela desejava. Ela arqueou e ficou em completo abandono, bela quando sua pele corou de rosa. Ela gritou, e depois choramingou como um gatinho quando seu irmão a trouxe suavemente. Ele desejou poder ter tido sua boca nela, mas sem espaço para manobrar nesse maldito caminhão, sabia que teria que esperar. Ele iria, porém, prometeu a si mesmo. Mal podia esperar para colocar a boca naquela boceta quente.

Ele tinha apenas lhe dado um pouco de carinho a caminho de casa, mas sua pequena querida tinha ficado em chamas. Respondido tão bem a cada toque que estava surpreso não ter gozado em seu jeans. Vê-la gozar tinha sido mais excitante do que qualquer coisa que ele podia se lembrar. Já tão bonita para ele, quando ela gozou o tinha soprado para longe. Queria ter a boca em sua boceta. Amava comer uma boceta, e desde que ele e Anthony a tinham reivindicado para eles, seu desejo de prová-la cresceu ainda mais forte.

Ele não podia imaginar nada melhor do que o gosto da boceta de sua mulher.

Queria enfiar seu pau dentro dela tão fundo que ela ia senti-lo em sua garganta. Mas, tão apertada quanto ela se sentia, ele e Anthony teriam que ser gentis quando a estirassem para aceitá-los. Eles teriam Bella tão quente que ela ia implorar para que eles a enchessem.

Edward entrou no quarto principal e viu Anthony puxando a colcha com um movimento do pulso. Ele olhou para o pacote tentador em seus braços, completamente nua, sua pele corada com um tom rosado, e fez uma careta quando o jeans se tornou ainda mais desconfortável.

Deitando seu pacote precioso nos lençóis frescos, ele se levantou e arrancou a roupa, seus olhos nunca deixando a mulher bonita na cama. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram enquanto os observava se despir, começando parecer um pouco nervosa quando os viu nus pela primeira vez.

Edward viu como os olhos de Bella se moviam de lado para o outro enquanto observava ele e seu irmão se despir. Ele mal podia esperar para se afundar nela, qualquer parte dela, e sabia pelo olhar no rosto de seu irmão, que ele sentia o mesmo.

Mas, depois de ouvir o que aquele bastardo de seu ex-marido a tinha feito passar no quarto, ele sabia que teriam que ir devagar; Excitá-la bastante novamente até que ela implorasse para ser tomada.

Anthony se deslocou, chamando sua atenção e, fora da vista de Bella, lembrou-o com um gesto que teriam que desacelerar. Edward assentiu e respirou fundo antes de chegar perto dela.

Bella mal podia acreditar. Ela tinha acabado de ter o orgasmo mais incrível de sua vida, ainda fraca dele, assistia Anthony e Edward se despir. Ela se mexeu, desconfortavelmente ciente de como estava molhada e envergonhada. Queria alguns minutos, sozinha.

E pediu a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. "Posso tomar um banho?"

"Mais tarde, bebê," Anthony prometeu. "Edward e eu vamos lhe dar um banho."

Ninguém lhe dava banho desde que era uma menina e ela não tinha certeza se ficaria confortável sendo banhada por Anthony e Edward. Mas todos os pensamentos de um banho saíram de sua cabeça quando eles terminaram de se despir.

Vestidos, eles eram intimidantes. Nus, eles eram letais. Ela sabia que tanto Anthony quanto Edward, eram mais velhos do que ela com quase seus quarenta, mas nem um centímetro de flacidez podia ser visto em qualquer lugar deles. Anos de trabalho no rancho mostrava a forma como seus músculos flexionavam enquanto eles se moviam.

Anthony tirou os boxers e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela viu seu tamanho. E perguntou-se freneticamente como seria capaz de aceitá-lo em seu corpo. Ele parecia mais grosso que seu pulso e tão longo quanto. Ela tinha pensado em Mike como médio, mas ele era minúsculo comparado a Anthony.

Ela olhou quando os boxers de Edward desceram e gemeu. Quase tão grosso quanto Anthony, seu pênis parecia ainda mais longo.

"Não acho que isso vai funcionar," desabafou nervosamente. Anthony e Edward olharam entre si e sorriram tranquilizadores.

"Vamos nos ajustar dentro de você como uma mão em uma luva, bebê," Anthony prometeu enquanto escovava sua bochecha com o polegar e se movia, tomando seus lábios em um beijo tão possessivo e faminto que enrolou seus dedões.

O beijo de Anthony provou ser tão inebriante quanto o de Edward, mas onde os lábios de Edward tinham sido provocantes, os de Anthony exigiam. A língua percorria sua boca, enredando-se com a dela, possessivamente explorando, exigindo uma resposta que Bella não poderia reter.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la avidamente. Bella levantou as mãos para seu cabelo escuro, agarrando punhados daquela sedosidade espessa, distraidamente deslizando os polegares sobre o lugar onde sabia que alguns fios prata brilhavam.

Quando ele baixou a cabeça para seu seio, raspando o mamilo com os dentes afiados, ela sentiu Edward se mover entre suas coxas.

Ela sugou uma respiração quando Anthony beliscou e chupou seus seios, usando os lábios, a língua e os dentes, explorando-os totalmente, parecendo medir sua resposta a cada toque.

Edward separou suas dobras com os polegares, fazendo-a contorcer. Não achava que era possível ficar excitada novamente tão cedo depois daquele orgasmo alucinante.

"Vou lamber essa boceta doce, querida," ela o ouviu dizer mesmo enquanto o sentia abri-la ainda mais, colocando suas pernas sobre seus ombros largos, mantendo-as abertas.

Anthony parou e olhou por cima do ombro para ver Edward abaixar a cabeça na boceta de Bella. Ouviu o suspiro de Bella e ela estremeceu em seus braços quando a língua varreu suas dobras. Ele vigiou seus olhos vidrados de paixão enquanto Edward usava a boca, explorando completamente a mulher que estiveram procurando sua vida inteira.

Ouviu Edward gemer e sabia que seu irmão estava desfrutando do primeiro gosto de sua mulher. E sentiu Bella se contorcer em seus braços enquanto Edward usava a boca nela, sorrindo quando viu seu irmão deslizar as mãos sob seu bumbum e erguê-la mais firmemente contra a boca.

Anthony se ajoelhou na cama, uma mão acariciando seu pau latejante e com a outra segurou o rosto de Bella. Quando ela olhou para seu pau e lambeu os lábios, seu pau saltou.

"Quero meu pau em sua boca," disse a ela.

Ela ofegou, abriu a boca e Anthony se aproximou.

"Você me ensina?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

Anthony viu Edward levantar a cabeça e sabia que ele a ouvira, também. Quando Bella sorriu timidamente, ele sentiu seu pau saltar de novo.

"Bebê, você já teve um pau em sua boca?"

"Não. Eu nunca quis Mike desse jeito."

"Abra a boca, bebê." Anthony esfregou a cabeça do pênis em seus lábios. Queria se empurrar todo em sua boca quente. Saber que seria o primeiro quase o deixou fora, mas cerrou os dentes contra isso e rapidamente se colocou sob controle, mal.

"Querida," ouviu Edward enquanto empurrava a cabeça do pênis entre seus lábios macios, "Alguém além de mim já saboreou essa doce boceta?"

Anthony gemeu quando Bella sacudiu a cabeça, a boca roçando contra a cabeça de seu pênis. Olhou e viu o prazer incrédulo no rosto de Edward. Sabia exatamente o que seu irmão estava pensando. A sexualidade de Bella mal tinha sido aproveitada. A mulher se contorcendo impotente sob suas mãos e tentado desesperadamente chupar o pênis em sua boca sem instrução não tinha praticamente nenhuma experiência sexual.

Caberia a eles ensiná-la tudo. Ela tinha sido fodida, mas nunca tinha percorrido os caminhos que Anthony e Edward planejavam levá-la. Ela estava excitada, mas não era nada perto do que eles fariam com ela. Ela nunca tinha sido mimada do jeito que eles queriam mimá-la, e nunca tinha tido seu homem a espancando se ela desobedecesse.

Todas as coisas que tinha feito com as mulheres ao longo dos anos, seriam novas em folha novamente enquanto ensinavam a sua mulher. Ela lhes pertencia.

Sua boca quente o estava deixando louco. Ele tinha ficado muito excitado com seu pênis na boca dela pela primeira vez para poder lhe mostrar qualquer coisa, e dessa vez não precisava de qualquer maneira. O que ela não tinha em experiência, ela mais do que compensava em entusiasmo.

Anthony sentia-se extasiado que ela respondesse tão bem a eles. Estava tão excitado por sua mulher que lutava para manter algum tipo de controle quando não queria nada além de devorá-la inteira. Olhando para Edward, viu que seu irmão também parecia tomado por ela.

Bella sentiu Edward posicionar-se em sua entrada e tremeu em antecipação. Ela o queria dentro dela tão mal, queria ambos mais do que sonhou jamais querer um homem.

Tomou o máximo do pau de Anthony em sua boca quanto pôde e tentou se contorcer para Edward, mas ele a segurou quieta.

"Vou foder essa bocetinha quente, querida."

Ela ouviu a voz de Edward acima dos gemidos altos que enchiam o quarto e desejou que ele se apressasse. Os impulsos rasos ganhava terreno a cada punhalada, mas ela queria tudo.

Agora!

Bella nunca se sentira tão querida em sua vida, nunca se sentira tão feminina enquanto tomava os pênis de Edward e Anthony. O gosto de Anthony a enchia de calor e ela mal podia conseguir o suficiente dele. Sua resposta por ter a boca sobre ele a deixava selvagem.

Ela se sentiu poderosa e má quando usou a língua e tentou chupá-lo tanto quanto podia em sua boca. Ouviu seus gemidos e sentiu suas mãos a apertarem quando o chupou fundo, querendo que ele perdesse o controle que sabia ele desesperadamente estava tentando controlar.

Ela arqueava para que Edward a fodesse. Não conseguia evitar os constantes gemidos vindos do fundo de sua garganta, enquanto Anthony e Edward atraíam respostas que tinham ficado dormentes por anos.

Cada polegada de seu corpo zumbia. Ela arqueou, forçando o pênis de Edward ainda mais em sua boceta pingando e gemeu na plenitude.

"Calma, querida," ele disse por entre dentes cerrados. "Não quero machucá-la."

Ela se contorceu irrequieta e chupou mais forte em Anthony. Queimava e precisava de mais e tentou se mover, mas Anthony e Edward a controlavam facilmente.

Sentiu Anthony contrair e tentar se afastar. Chupou mais forte e raspou os dentes em advertência sobre seu pênis, ignorando seu tenso "Porra!" apertou as mãos nele, segurando a base de seu pênis, não permitindo que ele se afastasse, e com a outra segurou seu saco cheio entre suas coxas.

Ela o sentiu apertar os punhos em seu cabelo. "Bebê, eu vou gozar. Solte-me," ele rosnou.

Quando Edward empurrou seu comprimento total dentro dela, Bella dobrou seus esforços e ouviu o gemido de Anthony.

"Foda-se," ela ouviu Anthony morder fora enquanto enchia sua boca de semente. Engolindo freneticamente, ela continuou a chupar cada pedacinho enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

"Você foi incrível, bebê," ele sussurrou, retirando-se de sua boca para ficar ao seu lado na cama. Inclinou-se e a beijou, mordendo seus lábios eroticamente. "Mas vai ser castigada por não me soltar quando eu disse para fazer. Edward e eu queremos vê-la gozar de novo, bebê. Você nos pertence agora, não é? Dê-nos isso."

Bella ouviu as palavras de Anthony enquanto Edward empurrava mais fundo dentro dela. O sentimento pleno a fazendo estremecer impotente.

"Querida, você se sente fantástica," Edward gemeu. "Você é tão apertada!"

"Mais forte!" Bella implorou. Estava tão perto. Quando Edward continuou seus movimentos lentos e suaves, a boca de Anthony em seus seios começou a atormentá-la.

"Não quero machucá-la, querida." Edward segurou seus quadris firmemente com suas mãos fortes, não lhe permitindo empurrar seu pênis mais fundo enquanto se contorcia; desesperada para gozar.

Seu clitóris pulsava. Quando sentiu a mão de Anthony cobrir seu abdômen, ela choramingou.

"Por favor! Preciso de mais. Toque-me!"

Anthony ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela viu a ternura em suas profundezas enquanto sentia seus dedos se moverem mais baixo.

Sabia que o controle de Edward estava finalmente estalando. Suas punhaladas se tornaram mais fortes. Suas mãos apertaram em seus quadris. Ele se enterrou até o cabo dentro dela, seu pênis batendo em seu ventre. Ela entrou em um orgasmo feroz que arrancou um grito dela, assustando-a com sua intensidade. Mal ouviu Edward gemer quando bateu nela.

"Foda-se," ele ofegou. "Sua boceta está ordenhando meu pau. Tão gostoso!"

Ele subiu nela em uma última punhalada poderosa, segurando seus quadris firmemente no lugar enquanto ela sentia o toque de Anthony em seu sensível clitóris.

"Não! Não mais!" Sacudindo a cabeça fracamente, ela levantou a mão para Anthony. Sentiu os salpicos do pau de Edward pulsando sua semente dentro dela, enquanto Anthony dedilhava seu clitóris.

"Mais uma vez, bebê," ela ouviu Anthony sussurrar. Segurando sua mão estendida firmemente, ele e Edward torceram outro orgasmo ondulando através dela.

Bella não queria nunca se mover novamente. Sentia-se mais saciada do que qualquer orgasmo auto induzido já fizera sentir. As rapidinhas e o sexo egoísta de seu ex-marido nunca tinha sequer chegado perto de despertá-la, muito menos deixá-la se sentindo completamente drenada.

Anthony e Edward se deitaram em cada lado dela, acariciando ternamente seu corpo rapidamente refrescando. Edward acariciava seu pescoço enquanto Anthony colocava beijos suaves em seu rosto e ombros. Seus lábios não exigiam como antes, mas se sentia tão possessivos quanto. Seus murmúrios de carinhos e elogios lavando sobre ela.

Sentia-se envolvida em um calor que nunca tinha sentido antes, com estes dois homens fortes e sensuais que a fizeram sentir como a mulher mais bonita e desejável do mundo. A sensação de voltar para casa, à retidão absoluta de estar com Anthony e Edward a encheu.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos na alegria que a atravessava. A única vez que tinha se sentido assim foi quando segurou seu filho pela primeira vez. Sentimento que pensava que Mike tivesse matado rebelou-se de algum lugar profundo dentro dela, rompendo e tirando seu fôlego.

Alívio que podia sentir novamente e a intensidade de seus sentimentos por estes homens de cada lado dela, cuidando de seu conforto, mesmo depois do sexo, tiveram as lágrimas em seus olhos se derramando em seu cabelo encharcado de suor.

"Bebê?" Anthony subiu para inclinar-se sobre ela, empurrando seu cabelo úmido fora do rosto. Edward rapidamente se juntou a ele, esfregando seu estômago.

A preocupação e ternura em seus rostos quando a abraçaram estalou seu autocontrole e com um soluço estrangulado, ela se quebrou.

Entre as lágrimas ela viu o pânico no rosto assustado de seus amantes e soluçou ainda mais. Sentiu Anthony puxá-la facilmente em seus braços enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e soluços sacudiam seu corpo.

"Bebê, por favor, diga-nos o que está errado," Anthony pediu. Ele a balançou e ela sentiu as mãos de Edward esfregar suas costas e braços.

"Eu te machuquei, querida?" Ela ouviu o desespero na voz de Edward e quis tranquilizá- lo, mas não conseguia falar através das lágrimas. Estendeu-lhe a mão, com o rosto ainda seguro contra o peito de Anthony. Sentiu sua mão ser agarrada e apertou.

Sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir de seu peito. Ofegou pelo ar quando seus soluços devastaram seu corpo de forma incontrolável. Esteve fria e entorpecida por tanto tempo, que a pressa quente de sentimentos por estes homens a machucavam.

Desesperada para fugir, Bella puxou a mão da de Edward e empurrou o peito de Anthony. Ele simplesmente apertou os braços para mantê-la no lugar. Apavorada, ela começou a lutar, quase histérica agora enquanto lutava para se libertar. Queria fugir, se trancar no banheiro até que pudesse conseguir se controlar novamente.

Quando Anthony apertou seus braços, ele continuou a balançá-la.

"Por favor, bebê," ele murmurou, "Diga a Edward e a mim o que está errado. Nós vamos corrigi-lo, eu juro."

"Vamos, bebê," Edward adicionou. "Por favor, pare. Não posso suportar quando você chora."

"Por favor, deixe, deixe-me ir," Bella soluçou.

"Nunca!" Ambos protestaram em uníssono. "Edward, vá preparar um banho para ela." Bella sentiu os lábios de Anthony em seu cabelo enquanto ele continuava a balançá-la. "Ela vai ficar doente, chorando desse jeito. Temos que fazê-la se acalmar."

Bella finalmente conseguiu parar de soluçar e sentiu Anthony levantá-la nos braços. Lutou para controlar as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto. Envergonhada, ela soluçou contra seu peito enquanto ele a levava para o banheiro.

Edward estava esperando por eles, enchendo a banheira enorme, o cheiro de pêssego que ela usava preenchendo o ar. Ele obviamente tinha tirado as coisas de sua bolsa e tocou-a que ele tivesse pensado nisso.

Quando Anthony a levou para o Box, Edward estendeu os braços para ela, sorrindo ternamente.

"Deixe-me segurá-la."

Bella se encontrou sendo transferida para os braços de Edward. Ele a segurou firmemente contra o peito enquanto abaixava ambos na água morna. Anthony se sentou de frente para ela, esfregando seus pés enquanto a observava.

A água quente estava maravilhosa. Assim como os braços que a seguravam com firmeza.

Bella deixou a cabeça cair contra o peito de Edward. O sexo e o choro a tinham esgotado.

Sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. Anthony e Edward deveriam estar pensando que ela era louca.

Tinha que ir embora, voltar para Nessie, ou então voar para casa. Os homens outrora tão ansiosos para levá-la para a cama tinham que estar do mesmo jeito que ansiosos para se livrar dela.

Tentou manter a cabeça baixa, envergonhada demais para olhar em seus rostos, mas Edward não a deixou. Puxando seu rosto do peito, ele começou a limpá-lo com um pano quente.

"Sinto muito," ela soluçou. "Por favor, me leve de volta para Nessie."

"Por que, Bella?" Edward afastou seu cabelo do rosto. "Diga-nos o que aconteceu. Por favor, diga-nos o que fizemos de errado."

Seus olhos brilhavam com ternura e preocupação, o que fez as lágrimas brotar novamente.

"Querida, fomos muito ásperos? Machucamos você? Nós a assustamos?"

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, surpresa que estivessem pensando que pudesse ter sido algo além de maravilhosos com ela. "Não, vocês não fizeram nada de errado. Sou eu." Alcançando, ela segurou seu rosto nas mãos e tocou seus lábios nos dele.

"Sinto muito ter chorado assim." Olhou para Anthony e viu que ele a observava ansiosamente. "Nunca choro. Deve ter sido desconfortável para vocês. Realmente sinto muito. Por favor, me levem de volta para Nessie. E podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu."

Bella estremeceu, surpresa pela raiva que saltou nos olhos de Edward.

"Anthony já te deve uma surra pelo que fez com ele no quarto." Edward segurou seu queixo forçando-a a olhar para ele. "Você não nos deixou desconfortáveis. Você assustou a merda fora da gente. Queremos saber o que aconteceu para fazê-la chorar desse jeito. Se você não nos disser agora, vou virá-la sobre meu joelho e remar sua bunda até que você faça."

Bella apertou a mão no estômago quando os nervos o fizeram saltar. Duvidava que ele fosse realmente espancá-la, mas o olhar em seu rosto lhe disse que ele queria uma resposta e que sua paciência tinha esgotado.

Ela olhou suplicante para Anthony que encontrou seu olhar firmemente, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto continuava a olhá-la. Sem ajuda aqui. Ela olhou de volta para Edward.

"Não sei se posso explicar isso."

"Tente." A voz de Edward não admitia discussão.

Ela se contorceu em seus braços, empurrando contra seu peito. Ele relutantemente a soltou, como se sentindo que ela precisava de espaço. E lhe deu um pouco, mas não muito quando se agarrou a um de seus tornozelos, acariciando-o ternamente.

"Vamos lá, bebê." Anthony deslizou a mão reconfortante sobre sua panturrilha.

"Isso tudo apenas foi demais," Bella sussurrou e respirou fundo. "Nunca senti tanto em tão pouco tempo, acho que meio que me oprimiu."

Ela olhou para eles, encontrando seus olhares fixos. "É como estar frio por tanto tempo que você se torna insensível a isso. Você não percebe o quão frio se tornou até que é coberto por um cobertor quente." Engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam novamente.

"Vocês foram esse cobertor quente. Dói depois de estar frio por tanto tempo, e acho isso tipo que me assustou." Seus olhos foram de um lado para o outro entre eles. "Não pensei que seria assim. Não posso ficar aqui. Tenho obrigações em casa das quais não posso me afastar."

Anthony a puxou para ele, aconchegando-a entre suas coxas, e ela se recostou contra seu peito.

"Vamos resolver tudo, bebê." Anthony começou a lavá-la com o gel de banho que Edward deve ter encontrado em sua bolsa, entregando o tubo a Edward. "Você está exausta. Apenas relaxe e cuidaremos de tudo."

Edward lavou suas pernas, movendo-se para cima, enquanto Anthony ensaboou seus seios, os mamilos claramente visíveis através da espuma.

"Eu não quero ser machucada," Bella sussurrou relutante.

Anthony puxou seu cabelo para trás até que sua cabeça descansava em seu ombro. "Não vamos machucá-la, mas não estamos dispostos a deixá-la ir, também."

Seus lábios encontraram os dela enquanto deslizava as mãos por seus seios, o sabão deixando-os escorregadios.

"Estamos loucos por você; querida." Os dedos de Edward deslizaram para suas dobras.

"Vocês nem sequer me conhecem," ela protestou, e então ofegou quando suas mãos ímpias a banharam.

"Conhecemos bem o suficiente," Edward lhe assegurou. "Começamos a nos apaixonar por você no momento em que a vimos e cada vez mais desde então."

Anthony a enxaguou e metodicamente lavou o resto, e ela sentiu as pálpebras começarem a baixar.

"Também sabemos que você está cansada e muito dolorida para qualquer outra coisa esta noite."

Terminaram de banhá-la, e até lavaram seu cabelo. Edward a secou e esfregou a loção de pêssego em sua pele enquanto Anthony se banhava. Anthony secou seu cabelo enquanto Edward se banhava, e então, nua, eles a levaram para o quarto.

Quando Bella adormeceu, a cabeça no ombro de Edward, Anthony encontrou os olhos de seu irmão acima de sua cabeça e viu o rosto de suprema satisfação dele. Sabia que tinha o mesmo olhar em seu rosto. Nunca tinha sentido uma felicidade tão completa em sua vida.

Seus olhares amorosos acariciaram a mulher entre eles, a mulher que já tinha se encaixado em seus corações.

"Eu já a amo." Edward disse baixinho.

"Eu sei." Anthony disse tão baixo quanto. "Ela é perfeita." Ele suspirou de satisfação quando Bella se virou para ele em seu sono, e ele aconchegou sua cabeça com o ombro. "Graças a Deus que finalmente a encontramos."


End file.
